a Bugs Life: The Springtime Banquet
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Ten years after Hopper's death, Ant Island has been celebrating it's new Springtime tradition. But, when a new Non-Ant member of the colony takes part..he is met with mixed reactions. and, War may just loom other the horizon. [DotxOC]
1. Part I

**a Bug's Life © Disney/Pixar**

 **Ant-Man © Marvel**

* * *

It was Springtime on 'Ant Island'.

The river was flowing with pristine water, and food was plentiful.  
and, this season (like many seasons since Hopper's demise) the Ant Colony held a banquet.

One where all bugs were welcome, provided they abide by the "Springtime Truce".

This year would be a special one..as Queen Atta had a unique guest to introduce.

Queen Atta fiddled with her crown as she emerged from the Ant Hill.  
She gazed out at the surrounding area at all the various bugs that were gathered.

Though she was initially reluctant at the idea of letting strangers onto the island  
(Strangers who could easily steal all their hard earned food, and leave nothing left,  
which admittedly _HAD_ happened a few times initially.)

But, in time..the new tradition had set in. And, Ten years since Hopper's death,  
Ant Island became a favorite gathering place for bugs of all kinds every Spring.

As Atta flew over to some long blades of grass that served as tables,  
she was immediately approached by a short, stocky, make worker ant. "Your Majesty.."

Atta looked to him. "Ah, Thorny. and, how is the banquet going today?"

"Doing alright so far." said the Ant, as he looked over his check list.  
"Flik's Circus friends arrived a few minutes ago." Thorny then frowned. "they..look pretty depressed."

Atta frowned, as she knew the reason. Flik had told her that summer,  
Heimlich, the "Caterpillar"..had died. and, the Circus Bugs were still reeling from their loss.

Like the Ant Colony, the Troupe were like a family.  
and, it is never easy when you lose part of your family.

Atta and Dot learned that the hard way..when their own mother,  
the former Queen, died the year following their freedom from Hopper.

"Where are they?" asked Atta.

"Over there." replied Thorny, pointing at a familiar group of insects.

Atta decided to walk over to them rather than fly.  
As she approached, she noted the weary looks on Manny and Gypsy.

The couple were old..and, getting _OLDER_.  
Atta feared that their time in the world wouldn't last for very long, either.

"Welcome back to Ant Island." said Atta, her tone pleasant.

The Circus Bugs all looked at the Ant Queen.  
It was Rosie, the Black Widow Spider, who spoke. "hello, your majesty."

Atta frowned. "I..understand you are still having a difficult time.  
We will try and make your visit comfortable..I'm so sorry."

Slim and Francis were silent. It was Gypsy who spoke next. "Thank you, Atta.  
It's been hard, and our act hasn't been the same since..we are hoping to take our minds off of things."

"We will do the best we can." said Atta, grinning at the slight irony of trying to keep entertainers.. _Entertained_.

"We hear you have surprise for everyone this year." spoke Rosie.

Atta blushed sheepishly. "oh..ye-yeah. It is quite the surprise." stuttered Atta.  
"See, near the end of last winter..a stranger washed up at our shore." began Atta.

"he was..freezing. near death, so we gave him shelter.  
He has no way back home, so we have given him sanctuary within our colony."

"Oh, that is so thoughtful. Helping someone like that." said Rosie.

"This will be his first Springtime Banquet. We want it to be special." continued Atta.  
"Thing is, he is very.. _DIFFERENT_. and, I am worried not all bugs will take a liking to him."

"What do you mean?" asked Gyspy, curious.

Atta paused. Unsure if she should tell them 'everything', or not.  
She decided against it, and decided to continue being vague.

"Well, he's..not from around here. In fact, he comes from very far away."

"So do we." retorted Manny. "I don't see why that is a problem."

"Well..his species could be..Upsetting." said Atta, hoping to whatever god that existed  
that Flik's friends wouldn't press her for an further answers.

"Oh, say no more." said Rosie (earning Atta relief.)  
"I can personally vouch for anyone being judged unfairly for being what they are."

"As can I." said Manny. "Just send him our way, and we'll give him a good welcome."

Atta exhaled, feeling (slightly) relieved.

"What is your friend's name?" asked Slim, speaking at last.

"Henry." answered Atta.

" _HENRY?!_ , That's an odd name for a bug." retorted Francis.

"So is " _Francis_.", but we don't judge you." retorted back Rosie.

The Ladybug groaned, unable to make any further quips.  
Rosie then return her attention to Atta. "So, where is he?"

"I..don't know."

Deep underground, in a chamber of the many Ant Tunnels.  
Someone was sleeping soundly in a bed made out of a large leaf.

The figure made soft, yet loud breathing noises as he slumbered.

Just then, the sliding leaf "doors" of the room opened up.  
a pre-adult, female ant with a lavender exoskeleton and wings peered inside.

She wore a leafy tiara..which further indicated her royal status.

Princess Dot grinned. Though practically an adult, she still had a child's mentality.  
she snuck into the room silently, daring not to hover using her wings lest the buzzing woke him up.

She crept closer..and Closer.

Turning the sleeping figure over revealed what appeared to be  
a red-and-black exoskeleton, and a head that looked silver.

(Strangely, he had on no sheets.)

Dot grinned wide as she pressed something at the mouth.  
The "head" actually opened up, revealing a flesh face underneath the shell.

The face..of a **HUMAN**.

Dot moved her finger closer to touch his nose.

"touch my nose..and, kiss that hand good-bye." spoke Henry without moving an inch.

Dot flinched. "sorry..I've just never seen anything like that before."

Henry scowled at the Ant..then, sighed as he sat up, and removed his helmet.

It was risky doing this. Being trapped at a minuscule size, his suit was all that protected him  
from the harsher environments that his frail, fleshy body was vulnerable to.

BUT, he couldn't stay in his suit forever..and, especially not right now.

"Could you give me some privacy?" asked Henry.

Dot just stared at him..as if she didn't understand what he said.

"Dot?"

 ***** _ **CLICK-CLICK?**_ ***** responded Dot

*oh, crap. i forgot.* muttered Henry as he reached for something nearby.

Grabbing two silver buds, he placed then deep into his ears like hearing aides.  
As he turned them both on, he heard a faint hum as them synchronized.

 *** _Click, Cliiii_ -**i'm sorry, I still can't understand-"

" _I SAID_ : I need some privacy." repeated Henry.

"Oh!, of course." said Dot, backing away to the door.

Henry stared at the Ant Princess disappeared from view.  
She was really nice. a bit Weird at times, but still very nice.

Henry then breathed out as he looked around his "room."  
It still felt unreal. Being stuck at this size, and now having to live with these Ants.

Not that this wasn't new for him. as "Ant-Man", he'd socialized with Ants before  
though, they were mainly feral ants that were about as smart a pack of wolves.

So, meeting seemingly Anthropomorphic Ants with human-like sentience was something new for him.

Regardless, he'd never had to LIVE with them..just socialized.  
But, with his regulator damaged, he had no way to return to his true size.

For the moment, he was stuck being 'tiny', and dependent of these Ants to survive.

..And, fortunately, they DID show him kindness.

Truly they were an isolated colony. Any other Ants (or, BUGS for that matter)  
with their intelligence wouldn't do any favors for a human.

He didn't intend to make Queen Atta regret her decision to give him shelter.

Henry breathed out as he rose from the makeshift bed.  
He felt sweaty in his suit, and needed to bathe right now.

He made his way to an area in the chamber that could be considered a bathroom.  
Henry then stripped his suit off, and quickly removed his usual street clothing as well.

He had to be fast, Already he could feel his body getting weaker.  
he needed to get bathed quickly, and get back into his suit.

Stepping onto a leafy mat with puncture holes, and pulled a curtain around himself.  
He looked up at a large bead of water suspended on the wall.

Least this would be quick.

With a piece of flower pollen in his hand, he pulled a wooden mechanism  
that dropped the water bead onto him. Submerging him with the orb of water.

((" _I miss taking REAL showers_.")) thought Henry silently.

After scrubbing himself with the pollen, he finally poked at the water bead.  
It fell apart into tiny droplets, leaving Henry soaked..yet, feeling refreshed.

He made a mental note to speak to Flik about improving this thing.  
He wanted to take a shower WITHOUT having to worry about drowning.

 *** _BZZZZZZZ.._ *** Henry froze upon hearing a soft buzzing sound.

Glancing over..he saw Dot hovering above the stall,  
staring down at him with big, wide open eyes. "You have a weirdly shaped abdomen."

" ** _DOT!?_ , WHAT THE HELL?!, GET OUT!**" exclaimed Henry, embarrassed.

Dot flew off quickly, leaving Henry alone. Henry huffed sharply. He knew she shouldn't be so upset.

Dot was more curious than pervertive..But, he still didn't like the idea  
of a female anything watching him while he showers naked.

[Later]

Henry was walking down a tunnel, deep in thought about something.  
Obviously he was wearing his suit and helmet. Though, the face plate was opened up.

While risky, he felt claustrophobic, and needed to breathe.  
(Even if the air was a bit "musty", and smelled of damp earth.)

Henry knew that Queen Atta wished for him to appear at the "Springtime Banquet",  
a sort of Insect Get-Together, where he was to be her guest of honor.

Henry doubt this was a wise thing to do. Mixing a human in with a variety of bugs.  
The Ants may've accepted him..for the most part. But, other bugs weren't as ignorant.

There had to be more than a few with bad experiences with humans.  
And, he his presence might cause a panic, if not conflict.

Atta insisted they had a season long truce. ALL Bugs had to get along.  
But, Henry wasn't an idiot. he knew this "law" only applied to bugs.

And, despite his size, he wasn't a Bug. he was Human.  
(a Human that was now small enough for a disgruntled bug to squish.)

Henry was broken from his thoughts when he passed by the entrance to the Ant Colony's Science Center.

But, nobody called it that. No, this was for all intents and purposes: " _Flik's Workshop_ ".

Henry split the leaf doors apart, and entered the lab.  
Inside he found a familiar male worker ant with a younger ant of the same type.

"Now, just tighten it there..But, not too tight." spoke Flik.

"Okay, Dad. Like this?" inquired the Ant Child.

"Perfect, Alder. You're doing fantastic!"

Alder smiled at his father. "Thank you, dad."

"Hey, Flik!" spoke Henry. Flik looked up. "OH!, Henry!, I am so glad you are here."

"You sure?, because I can come back la-"

" _NONSENSE!_ , I simply must show you something.." Flik could hardly contain himself  
as he led Henry over to a mushroom table where an assortment of gadgets and gizmos were laying.

ONE of them wasn't one of Flik's creations.

"I've been working on your shrinking belt.." began Flik.

"My Regulator."

"Yeah, that. It is quite remarkable." continued Flik. "I've never seen inner workings quite like it before."

"TELL ME you've fixed it."

Flik sighed. "I wish I could say that..But, It's taken a whole week just to study how it even works.  
The shrinking function is working, but I can't seem to get the enlarger to work."

Henry groaned, having a feeling this would be the extent of Flik's progress.  
The ant's mind was more advanced than the other ants here..but, he was still an _ANT_.

And, expecting him to figure out a device that runs on Particles,  
was like expecting the smartest Grade Schooler to understand how Rockets work.

"I think I have an idea on how to progress faster." said Flik.

"What?"

"Your Regulator seems to have a locking mechanism." began Flik.  
"It's suppressing it's functions. Maybe if I disable it, I could-"

" **NO.** " said Henry, sternly.

Flik looked at human, puzzled. "what?"

"Don't fiddle with the regulator's settings, Flik. It's a safety protocol."

"Safety?" Flik was still puzzled.

"Disabling the Regulators inhibitors is dangerous." began Henry.  
"Not only could it cause me to enlarge to a planetary scale (which has **NEVER** been done before)  
It could also shrink me down to subatomic size, and enter the Quantum Realm."

Flik's antennae perked up, his curiously peaked. "What is the Quantum Realm?"

"a Microscopic universe. Too small for even bugs to see, and interact with." explained Henry.  
"a place where Time, and Reality has no meaning. It's practically " _The Great Beyond_ "  
Those who enter it..rarely ever return from it."

Flik noted the tone in Henry's voice. It sounded..personal. "Have you..seen it?"

Henry paused, breathing out. "no. but, I know of one other person who did, and were never seen again."

Flik felt he was treading thin ice, and decided not to pressure Henry any further.  
"Okay. Mental Note: If it isn't broken, don't fix it."

Henry was about to say something..when he was suddenly struck from behind " ** _OOF!_** "

" ** _GLINT STRIKES AGAIN!_** " exclaimed a young boy Ant with an Orange Exoskeleton, instead of Blue.

Henry scowled as he looked up at the child that was sitting on his back.  
but, his frown grew into a grin..As he flipped up, and grabbed the tiny ant in mid air.

"Nice one, Kid. But, knocking someone down is the easy part." began Henry,  
as he place Glint back down on the ground. "Making them STAY down is another."

Glint just gave Henry a cocky grin.

" _GLINT_. If you want to rough house, do it outside." said Flik, sternly.  
"You know this is a delicate environment, and I don't want you hurting yourself."

Glint scowled. "Nice to see you too, DAD."

Flik sighed. "now, Glint. Don't be that way.."

Glint ignored his father, and looked up at Henry with pride.  
to the five year old Soldier Ant, Henry was like the greatest warrior who ever lived.

"Henry, I have some new fighting moves to show you!"

"Okay, kid." began Henry, as he put his Regulator back onto his suit.  
"Let's just leave your dad, and brother to their toys, and you can show me what you've got."

" ** _GREAT!_** " exclaimed Glint, Happy.

Flik watched as his youngest son walked off with his new human friend.  
He didn't want to admit it..but, he felt envious that Glint didn't view him as a Hero.

Alder certainly did, but Him and Glint just never saw eye-to-eye.  
Not that Flik didn't try, of course. But, the fact that Glint was born a Soldier Class  
(the first one born in many generations) put a wedge between them that couldn't be helped.

Flik may've been brave..but, a Fighter he was not.

"Dad..why is Glint so crazy?" asked Alder, walking up to his father.

"Your brother isn't crazy..just different." said Flik.

"I think he's a _JERK_. He's always breaking my stuff!"

Flik sighed as he looked down at his eldest son by eight years.  
"Well, the best part of inventing is the Process, not the result."

Alder shrugged. "I guess so."

"Is that a battle stance, or a Dance?!" said Henry,  
as he watched young Glint hop up-and-down as he made boxing gestures.

"It's suppose to intimidate bad bugs!" defended Glint.

Henry couldn't help but roll his eyes. The kid's heart was in the right place.

..But, he was a tad overconfident.

"Okay, "Killer". Let's see your War Face." said Henry.

Glint gritted his teeth, and made a meek growl. " _Errrr.._ "

Henry just stared. "Okay, let's try that again. _THIS_ Time act angry."

" _RAAAAWWRR!_ " yelled Glint, louder this time.

"Better. Now, let's see you fight. Give me your best shot."

"You sure?, I don't want to hurt you." said Glint.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't."

Glint shrugged, and proceeded to punched at the human's ankles.  
To Henry, they felt like strong 'taps', as Glint was too young to do any serious harm.

He let the kid get a few good punches in..THEN, made his move. "Say, what's that over there?"

"Where?!" said Glint, turning to look..Only for Henry shove him aside  
with enough strength to force the child into a spinning cartwheel.

 *** _THUD!_ *** Glint collided into a wall, and laid upside-down in a "L" posture.

As Henry chuckled, three sets of claps were heard.  
Henry looked to see Princess Dot leaned against the doorway.

"and, just what is _THAT_ suppose to be?" asked Dot.

"Just giving your nephew your fighting lesson is all." answered Henry.

"I see. and, HOW is he suppose to learn anything..if you knock him senseless?"

Henry blushed, feeling awkward. "oh..GEE, I didn't mean to get too rough on him."

"It's okay." said Glint, as he stood up. "It was fun."

"And, what did we learn just now, Glint?" asked Dot, like a teacher expecting the right answer.

"umm..That dirty tricks are necessary?"

"No, that you have to stay focused, and _NEVER_ get distracted." corrected Henry.

"OH..Okay."

Dot darted her eyes between the two males before looking down to Glint again.

"Glint, why don't you go play with the other kids. I need to speak to Henry for a minute."

Glint groaned. " _fine.._ "

As the soldier ant marched off, Dot looked at Henry..who just eyed her. "Yes?"

"henry..ah-About earlier. in your room."

" _Yeees?_ " said Henry, expecting a good response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you in the shower." said Dot.  
"I've just never seen humans up close before, and there is so much about you that I find interesting."

"Well, here is a fun fact" began Henry. "Humans wear clothes for a reason,  
and we **DON'T** like being watched when we're taking a shower."

"ri-Right. Okay, next time I will ask permission." said Dot, smiling like a dork.

Henry just groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Dot. You are the weirdest princess I have ever met."

Dot's antennae drooped at this remark. "oh."

"BUT, somehow..I just can't stay mad at you." finished Henry.

Dot smiled, feeling better that she hadn't offended Henry too badly.  
Then, she moved a bit closer. Blushing from her own awkwardness.

"So, uh..you coming up top for the Springtime Banquet?, Atta is expecting you."

"I'm not sure if I should." said Henry. "I may upset everyone there."

"Oh, you will not. Everyone will LOVE to have you there!"

Henry stared at the Ant like she was insane. " _DOT_..I am a HUMAN.  
And, chances are good that most of the bugs up have had bad experiences with my kind."

"Maybe..But, we have a season long Truce." retorted Dot. "No one is allowed to kill anyone all through spring."

"That law only applies to Bugs, Dot. Not shrunken humans."

"LOOK, It'll be okay. You are under our colony's protection." explained Dot.  
"And, if it makes you feel any better..I'll stay close to you 24/7."

Henry eyed the lavender ant. "Are you asking to be my date, or something?"

Dot blushed bright red. "well, I-uhh..um, k-kinda..yeah."

Henry took a moment to ponder this. He then sighed, seeing no other option.

"okay..fine. I'll go attend this party..as your _DATE_."

Dot smiled wide, then forcefully took Henry's hands. "We are going to have _SO MUCH FUN!_ "

Henry groaned, his concerned remaining intact. "I can hardly wait."

[End of Part I]

* * *

 _ **a Test Story for a possible a Bug's Life story that I may write later on**_  
 _ **if this story has a strong enough reaction from readers.**_

 _ **(I intended this to be a Oneshot, BUT as usual, It has to be split into multiple parts.)**_

 _ **FIRST, Let me address the obvious.**_

 _ **1\. Yes, this is pretty much a crossover with a Bug's Life, and Marvel's Ant-Man (real original, I know.)**_  
 _ **But, it is a crossover that not only works, but is the only one that I feel CAN work.**_

 _ **HOWEVER, I want to be clear this isn't a direct crossover with the MCU film.**_  
 _ **So, don't expect to see Hank Pym, Scott Lang, or evn Luis to appear in this story.**_

 _ **The Concepts are there, but I am taking creative liberties with them.**_

 _ **2\. This is pretty much "a Bug's Life 2", a sit takes place Ten Years after the film.**_  
 _ **Dot is 18 years old, and Flik and Atta have two children to date.**_

 _ **3\. Heimlich being absent due to dying offscreen is a reference to Joe Raft's death**_  
 _ **(Which I feel is a major reason why no sequel film has been made yet.)**_

 _ **Yes, characters can die in this story..even major ones. NO ONE IS SAFE.**_

 _ **I should also note that Flik's two sons, Alder and Glint, are named after Flik's father**_  
 _ **from other a Bug's Life fanfictions I have read in the past.**_

 _ **Glint being orange, and classified as a "Soldier Type" is my own idea.**_  
 _ **as I felt that in a Bug's Life, the Ant Colony had Workers, and Royals..but, no soldiers.**_

 _ **(I know WHY, of course. Hopper brainwashed them into thinking they were weak,**_  
 _ **so for generations no soldier ants were born, only workers.)**_

 _ **Glint is the first soldier variety to be born in many years,**_  
 _ **and some of the plot of my greater story may focus on him**_

 _ **(just as the film had a side plot focused on Dot.)**_

 _ **And..You can probably guess where I am taking Dot's story arc here.**_


	2. Part II

**a Bug's Life** **© Disney/Pixar**

 **Ant-Man © Marvel**

* * *

It was a LONG walk down the main tunnel leading to out of the Ant Hill.  
Henry was in no rush, feel like he was marching to his doom.

Dot was more elated, amking the human speed up his pace every so often.

"Come on, Henry, hurry up!" said Dot. "I wanna get up top before all the blueberries are gone."

Henry sighed as he picked up the pace. No sense delaying what was coming.

In less than a minute, the pair reach the end of the tunnel  
where some roots branched out like a bridge to a much larger tree root,  
that had been carved into a spiral staircase that led up out of the Ant Hill.

It was quite a feat of engineering. even Henry found it impressive.

As he and Dot crossed the bridge, and walked up the spiral root,  
Henry looked at the carving in the wall as he passed them.

It reminded him of Hieroglyphs on ancient Egyptian pyramids and temples.  
Every wall of the root told a chapter from the history of the colony.

The most recent being the " _Flik Age_ ", starting with Hopper's death, and Atta ascending as Queen.

(Dot talked Henry to death about that day ten years ago,  
Going into great detail about the Circus Bugs, and the Bird.)

At long last, Daylight pierced the lit darkness.  
Henry held his breath as he and Dot emerged from the mouth of the Hill.

He stared out at the was _TEEMING_ of bugs of all kinds.

(It was almost like an Exterminator's weird wet dream.)

Henry swallowed hard. He already felt the need to retreat.  
He couldn't explain it..but, he just had a BAD feeling about today.

He felt _VERY_ weak..almost as if-

"come on..just stay close, and no one will bother you." said Dot, in a calming tone.

Henry didn't like feeling so vulnerable. BUT, he didn't want to pick a fight.  
and, this whole place was like a lit firecracker waiting to pop.

Henry gripped Dot's hand tightly, and walked with her down the hill.  
He kept his eyes straight, never once looked at anyone.

..But, he could feel them all looking at him.

" _what is that?_ ( _what?_ )"

" _is that a..Human?_! ( _a human!?_ )"

" _it can't be. can it?!_ "

" _it's so ugly_. ( _It looks like one._ ")

" _I thought they were bigger than that_."

" _don't get too close!, he might squish us_."

Henry groaned. Unfortunately, the same technology that enabled him to communicate with the Ants,  
and other insects enable him to hear their hushed whispers perfectly.

Most were shocked to see a human amongst them (even more so one that was so small.)  
Others didn't like his presence, automatically fearing the worst from him.

Nobody was acting hostile..yet. Just fearful.

Henry stayed close to Dot, hoping to god that her status as Princess  
really would keep the bugs here from getting too hostile towards him.

Not that he couldn't fight back. He could, he just didn't want to fight anyone.

Dot led Henry over to a blade of grass that acted as a dining table.  
There was alot of food laid out, ranging from Grain, to Berries, and beads of water and juice.

Henry was hungry.. _ **REALLY**_ hungry (then again, he always felt that way when minuscule.)  
He grabbed a berry, and bit into it. He didn't want to wait to be seated he was that hungry.

"Slow down, Henry. We have plenty of food." said Dot.

"sorry. said Henry, between bites. "I'm just really hungry."

"It's okay. But, some some for me. Those berries are my favorites."  
As Dot resumed browsing the selection of food, she started to wander off.

Henry was left alone..BUT, not for very long.

a pair of Mosquito drifters had their attention on Henry.  
The parasites " _smelled_ " the human long before they ever saw him.

They weren't the least bit concerned over his odd bug size..

..Only at how "delicious" he smelled to them.

As they approached, Henry froze. His helmet had picked up their antennae signals.

It throbbed in his head like a warning of danger.

"Looky here.." began one of the Mosquitoes. "Guess the Ant Queen of this island  
really is keeping this banquet fully stocked with _FRESH_ food."

"Got that right." said the other Mosquito. " _Bloody Mary's_ " don't get much fresher than this."

Henry turned to face his apparent foes. Either they truly believed he was part  
of the Banquet's food stock, **_OR_** they just didn't care, and wanted to harass him.

Either way, he had a feeling this wouldn't end peacefully.

"Never seen one **THIS** small. There may not be enough for both of us."

Henry cringed at this, morbid thoughts of his body  
being drained of all his precious fluids flooded his mind.

The needlepoint noses of the bugs gave him chills.

He was about to say something..when Dot returned. "scram." said Dot, her tone cold as ice.

"Mind your own business, dirt muncher!" snapped the first Mosquito.

"Joe, NO! That's the Princess!" said the second Mosquito.

"That's right, Needlenose." retorted Dot. "Now, go find some juices to suck on."

The Mosquitoes grumbled. They hates feeding on plant juices,  
preferring the blood of mammals (something this island was scarce with.)

But, for some reason this Royal Ant was protecting their best source of food.  
And, they didn't dare to challenge her, lest they anger the Ant Queen.

They finally relented, and left.

Henry exhaled sharply. "thank you, for a moment I thought I was in trouble."

Dot frowned. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that.  
I guess you were right. Not alot of bugs like you for being a human."

"Oh, no. _THOSE_ bugs certainly did..for a completely different reason."

Dot and Henry share a brief chuckle at this.  
Dot then offered Henry a liquid orb. "here, try this. It's Honeydew."

Henry hesitated (knowing full well where Honeydew comes from.) "I'm not s-"

"It's _GOOD_. Try it." Henry looked at Dot..and, fell victim to those eyes of hers.  
Unable to say no, he took the bead and took a tiny sip.

"Well?.." asked Dot.

"not bad." replied Henry. "almost tastes like Lemonade."

Dot was puzzled at what Henry meant by 'Lemonade' (must be a human thing.)  
She smiled, taking his statement as a compliment.

Dot then glanced over, and widened her eyes at seeing some familiar figures.

"Hey!, there's my sister..with Flik's circus friends!"

Henry looked to where Dot was referring. He indeed saw Queen Atta,  
with a troop of various bug species that he could only describe as "exotic"

He could make out a fearsome looking Rhinoceros Beetle,  
and, what looked like a Black Spider, and a Praying Mantis.

 _THESE_ were Flik's friends?!, the Ant sure had connections.

"Let's go say "hello" said Dot.

"I don't know..they look rather intimidating." said Henry, cautious.

"Don't worry, they're NICE." said Dot. "I've known them since I was little.  
They aren't like those Mosquitoes, or anything like that."

"You SURE?, because that Spider and Mantis look-"

Dot took Henry's hand. "trust me..PLEASE."

Once again Henry fell prey to Dot's hypnotic gaze. He was beginning to wonder  
if the Pym Particles that fueled his suit was affecting his mind.

As once again..he was unable to say no to the female ant.

"oh..alright. But, if any of them start looking at me funny-"

Dot took Henry by his hands, and began leading him over to her sister, and the Circus Bugs.  
as the two near them, they could overhear the conversation that they were having.

"What is your friend's name?" asked a Stick Bug.

"Henry." answered Atta.

" ** _HENRY?!_** , That's an odd name for a bug." retorted a Ladybug.

"So is " _Francis_.", but we don't judge you." retorted back the Spider.

Henry moaned slightly, realizing that they were talking about him.  
It appeared Atta was withholding his status as a human from them.

Well, she wouldn't be able to now.

"So, where is he?" asked the Spider

"I..don't know." answered Atta.

" _SIS!_ " called Dot.

Everyone looked into Dot's direction. "DOT, So good to see you!" said Atta.  
Atta then looked, and gasped upon seeing Henry. "oh..you brought Henry."

Atta glanced at the Circus Bugs..who were staring with slacked jaws.

she exhaled sharply. They **KNEW** , now.

" _THAT'S_..Henry?!" said Francis, finally.

"B-but, you're a-" Rosie paused, unable to finish her sentence. "but..that's Impossible!"

Henry blushed, turning away due to the awkwardness of the situation.

"what on earth was I thinking?" said Henry, scolding himself. "This was such a bad idea."

Henry tried to leave, but Dot grabbed his arm. "Henry, _NO_. don't go..They're **NICE** , I swear!"

"I'm just making things worse by being here, Dot." said Henry.

The circus Bug's broke from their shock, and began to feel awkward themselves.  
 _SOMEHOW_ a Human was not only among them, and could speak to them..

..But, he feel unwanted. even Scared.

Gypsy was the first to walk up to him. Manny reluctantly gripped her hand,  
but the Moth pulled away from her husband, and approached the minuscule human being.

"he-Hello..my name is _Gypsy_. I am a..Gypsy Moth."

Henry turned, and looked at the female moth (who looked more like a Butterfly to him.)  
she looked very pretty, and seemed to be the friendliest of the group.

Henry reached out his hand..and, shakily shook hers. "I'm..Henry."

The Bugs just stared, in awe of this meeting between a Bug, and a Human.  
It seemed..Impossible. (like talking to a Bird.)

Yet, there Gypsy was..shaking hands with a creature that they were all suppose to fear.

It was like..' _First Contact_.'

"I'm sorry if we..intimidated you." spoke Gypsy, her tone soft like a mother.

"oh, no..I'm sorry if I ruined your celebration." replied Henry. "I wanted to stay hidden, but Atta insisted I take part."

The other Bugs finally worked up the courage to approach Henry.  
Rosie was the first, and looked at him with great interest.

She had so many questions..she didn't know which to ask.

Henry, however..backed away. Rosie unintentionally rose up too high,  
and the Spider looked horrifying to the human.

Rosie caught his fear, and realizing her error, lowered down. "sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Henry relaxed, but still felt uneasy. He had caught the red hourglass marking that was underneath her abdomen.

He knew she was a Black Widow, a very DEADLY species of Spider.

"My name is Rosie. This is Slim, Francis, Gypsy's husband, Manny.  
My good friend Dim, and these two are Tuck and Roll."

Henry examined each insect that Rosie introduced him to.  
Not all were predatory species, and they were an odd group of bugs.

He could buy that they were all circus performers. "Pleasant to meet you all." said Henry, finally.

Atta and Dot looked at each other. HOPING this would all go well.

"If you don't mind me asking..How on EARTH are you like this?!" asked Rosie.  
"Humans are..Well, they are _TITANS_. They're not suppose the same size as us."

"It's..complicated." said Henry.

"Oh, I think it's obvious." began Manny.

The bugs all looked at the Mantis. "It IS?"

"Yes. Obviously this young man has been cursed by a Bug Wizard." Continued Manny.  
"a spell was cast that shrunk him down to the size of a bug out of vengeance, or spite."

Henry cracked a smile, finding that explanation outlandish, and absurd.

(a ' _Bug Wizard?!_ ', who ever heard of such a thing.)

"well..I am kinda cursed. In a matter of speaking." said Henry.

"Henry is trapped in this size, and can't get big." explained Dot.

"Flik is working on figuring out a way to restore him to full size." added Atta.  
"Until then, I have given him sanctuary in the colony. He won't survive out there on his own."

The Circus Bugs looked at Henry..and, they all understood Atta's plight.  
Being human, Henry would be an easy target for any bugs who hate his kind.

(and, that would consist of 90% of the Bug population.)

"You have a kind heart, your highness." said Rosie.  
"Helping someone you are suppose to fear, and hate. lesser bugs would kill him."

"I've already had a few close calls." said Henry.

Atta looked at Henry. "What?!, WHO!?"

"a pair of Mosquitoes wanted to eat him earlier." answered Dot.

"Mosquitoes..I hate those things." said Slim. "Insufferable parasites."

"Don't you work for a Flea?" asked Dot.

" **EXACTLY.** " said Francis.

"I'll see to it they are escorted off the island." said Atta to Henry.  
"I'm so sorry, Henry. I didn't want your first Springtime Banquet to happen like this."

Henry shrugged. "Queen Atta, you can't invite all these teeming masses  
in one place, and expect everyone to get along.

You can order them all you want, but you can't control how they feel.  
and, even some of your own Ants don't like having me around."

"what?!" Atta was shocked and appalled at this.

"Your Highness, calm down." said Rosie. "Stressing out won't fix anything."

Gypsy looked to Henry..who felt awkward around her. The eyes of the old moth oddly reminded him of his mother.

"Henry, dear..why don't you mingle with us." said Gypsy.

" _umm.._ "

"We'd _LOVE_ to get to know you better." added Rosie.

"Well, I-"

"He'd **LOVE** to." said Dot, making up Henry's mind for him.  
Henry eyed Dot, but relented. Feeling these bugs were friendly enough.

"Good. Let's go, I see some food over there." as the troupe walked off, Henry reluctantly followed them.

Dot smiled as she watched Henry leave. "Well, that went better than I expected." said Atta.

"yeah. Maybe things will get better now." said Dot, optimistic.

"I hope so. Lately I feel like something terrible is going to happen." mused Atta.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have pressured Henry. He seems very distressed."

"You're distressed." said Dot, with sarcasm.

"I'm the Queen. that's my JOB."

Dot smiled as she watched Henry eating some food with the Circus Bugs.  
the usually reclusive human actually smiled, finally letting himself have a good time.

And, this made Dot feel happy.

As Henry picked up a Berry, Gypsy placed her hand on his shoulder.  
Smiling, she began to speak in what sounded like a song.

" _There's nothing complicated about the way we live. We're all here for each other, happy to give_."

Henry smiled awkwardly.

" _We've everything we need. The moon, the sun._ " sung Manny. " _There is more than enough here..for Everyone_."

Atta then walked up, and smiled warmly at the human. " _All we have we share. And all of us we care_."

" _Welcome to our family time!, Welcome to our brotherly time!  
We're happy, giving and taking to the friends we're making,_

There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time, Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival, you know, and best of all. We're happy to share it all.

"

Atta faced Henry, and with a smile picked up a piece of Grain.  
" _There's a bond between us, nobody can explain. This is a celebration of life, and seeing friends again_."

" _I'd be there for you_." sung Dot. " _I know you'd be there for me too_."

" _Welcome to our family time, Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy, giving and taking to the friends we're making_

There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time, Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival, you know and best of all. We're happy to share it all

"

" _Remembering loved ones departed_." sung Gypsy.

" _Someone dear to your heart_." added Manny, holding his wife.

" _Finding love, and planning a future._ " said Atta.

" _Telling stories, and laughing with friends._ " sung Sung Francis and Slim.

" _Precious moments you'll never forget._ " sung Rosie.

" _This has to be, the most beautiful, The most peaceful place  
I've ever been to It's nothing like I've ever seen before_." sung Henry, softly.

" _When I think of how far I've come, I can't believe it. and, yet I see it  
In them, I see family. I see the way I used to be._"

The Bugs and Ants then hugged Henry.

" _Welcome to our family time, Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy, giving and taking to the friends we're making_

There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time, Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival, you know and best of all. We're happy to share it all.

We're here to share it all!

"

Henry smiled, feeling very content and at peace.

BUT, the peace was abruptly halted..by a faint, familiar sound.

It was the sound of wings flapping..like a motor.

Both Atta and Dot froze upon hearing the sound. Henry looked at them, he could sense their terror.

"what is it?" Henry got no answer..only the sound getting louder.

 _THEN_ , it suddenly stopped.

There was a hushed silence as a dark shadow then loomed over the clearing.  
Everyone looked up to the great rock..where an all too familiar figure was cast in the sunlight.

Dot swallowed hard at the silhouette. It was like something from her oldest nightmares.

Henry noted Dot's anxious behavior, and looked at the figure again.  
Atta made a gesture..and, Gypsy opened her wings, concealing Henry from view.

mildly annoyed, Henry peered between the colorful wings at the mystery bug as it descended down.  
It looked like a Grasshopper..BUT, was Greener, and female.

Henry recognized what species it was. a **LOCUST**  
(Oddly, this one was alone. Usually they traveled in swarms.)

All were silent as the Locust walked calmly through the clearing.  
She passed the other bugs with little thought, and approached a table with some food.

* _queen atta, what do we do?_ * asked Dot.

* _nothing. you know the law: ALL bugs are welcome..even HER._ * said Atta

Henry didn't like how tense everything got suddenly.  
He was aware of the Ants touchy history with Grasshoppers, but what made this Locust so special?!

as the Locust sipped a bead of water, she put it down and began to pace around.

"Everyone comes to Ant Island every Spring.." spoke the Locust, finally.  
"so many different scents to catch up on. But, um..I can't help but notice there is a strange _NEW_ odor today."

Atta swallowed hard, a feeling of dread eating away at her. she glanced at Henry..who looked at her, puzzled.

"What is it?, this _SCENT_ that I'm on." continued the Locust.

Atta made a hand gesture at Henry, signalling him to stay hidden.

"I almost think it was some kind of.. **HUMAN**." The Locust was staring straight at Henry.

Gypsy again moved in front of Henry, shielding the human with her wings.  
The Locust smirked in a way that managed to give Henry chills.

"so..the stories I heard were true." spoke the Locust, never once breaking eye contact.

"Henry is living with my Colony, Tolva." spoke Atta. "We are giving him sanctuary here."

Tolva looked at Atta..and, nearly burst into laughter right there. " _Henry!?_ , they've given it a name."

Henry grimaced. It was clear now that his worst fears were being realized.

"and, when was it that we came to accept our natural predators into our swarms and hives?" questioned Tolva.

"Henry is harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly." said Atta (to which Henry had to grin at.)

"Does my face not inform you of what **_GROWN_** humans can do!?" snarled Tolva,  
as she glared at everyone so they could see her partially burned face.

Henry cringed, his mind racing to imagine how Tolva got such injuries.  
(He figured it may've been from a magnifying glass. young kids liked to " _burn stuff_.")

Tolva glared at all of the Ants and Bugs that surrounded her.  
She was furious, outraged that they all seemed okay with having a human among them.

Perhaps next Spring, they would invite a flipping _BIRD!_

"Go into hibernation for a couple years, and everyone just forgets how the world works." grumbled Tolva.  
"Well, let me remind you: Humans squish, poison, _BURN_ , and dismember bugs. So, Humans. Are. **_FORBIDDEN!_** "

"How **DARE** you!" shouted a voice.

Everyone looked to see Princess Dot (having lost all her prior fear)  
step up, and face the Locust with fire in her eyes.

" ** _DOT!_** " exclaimed Atta.

"What gives you the right to just come here, and lecture us!?" snapped Dot. " _HENRY_ is one of us, One of the Colony.

And, if you don't like that, then you can just _CRAWL_ back  
under whatever rock you came from, **_YOU BURNED PEST!_** "

Tolva growled loudly, enraged at the Royal Ant's defiance.  
Atta then cleared her throat loudly (signally her sister to back down.)

"What the crown princess _MEANS_ to say..is that Henry is under our protection,  
and any action taken against him will be considered an attack on the Colony."

Atta then glared at Tolva. "and, I am sure you don't want to start a fight..Especially during a Springtime Truce."

Tolva glared at the Ant Queen. she then cast her gaze at everyone else.  
Dot continued to glare at the Locust, and Gypsy also stared coldly. Still shielding Henry with her wings.

Tolva then glared at the human long, and hard. Henry could almost feel the hatred brimming from the insect.

He knew she wanted him **DEAD**.

"Oh, I am deeply respectful of your laws." said Tolva, oddly clam.  
"Afterall..Those laws exist to keep you, and everyone else safe."

Tolva then glared at Atta, her eyes cold as the harshest winter. "So, here's my promise: nothing lasts forever.

The rains will cease, the the riverbed will dry. And, when the leaves on the great tree  
turn red as fire, the truce will END. You want to protect him?, fine. but ask yourselves..

..How many lives is a _HUMAN_ worth?"

Atta grimaced, feeling like it was Ten Years ago again..back when Hopper made a similar threat.

"I think you'd should leave, Tolva." said Atta, trying to maintain her composure.  
(but, inside..she was trembling in fear.)

The Locust merely smirked..Then, turned around and walked off.  
She cast Henry one last glare before finally opening up her wings, and flying away.

It was going to be a _LONG_ Spring.

 **[End of Part 2]**

* * *

 _ **Somehow this ended up longer than I intended.**_

 _ **The focus here was of the Banquet scene itself, and how the other various bugs**_  
 _ **react towards a minuscule human being among them.**_

 _ **(Realistically, Mosquitoes would "like" humans for very different reasons.)**_

 _ **Funny thing. I went into writing Henry's meeting the Circus Bugs**_  
 _ **with no idea how it would pan out, and just let the scene write itself.**_

 _ **(not literally, of course. My job would be easier if that were the case.)**_

 _ **So, in the end..I have Gypsy acting motherly towards Henry,**_  
 _ **and Rosie spazzing out over a human that she can have a conversation with.**_

 _ **BUT, the main highlight was Tolva, the Locust.**_  
 _ **(who will be "A" Antagonist, but not really THE Antagonist)**_

 _ **Her scene I obviously based off of Shere Khan from 2016's The Jungle Book**_  
 _ **(So, think a female Idris Elba) as I felt that is the best way to introduce a villain**_  
 _ **who has a sound reason to hate humans, and calls back to Hopper with her threat against the Ants**_

 _ **(In fact, "Tolva" is spanish for "Hopper")**_

 _ **Lastly, I included a song from a traditional Disney film in this story.**_

 _ **Why?, because It fit well with the mood, and I kinda want this**_  
 _ **to have a "Lion King on Broadway" feel where songs progress the story.**_

 _ **(It may be Pixar, but it is still Disney.)**_

 _ **ALSO, Yes. that bit where Henry thought the idea of a Bug Wizard**_  
 _ **casting a shrinking spell to be ridiculous, was me taking a jab at 'The Ant Bully' film.**_

 _ **(Better than Antz in my opinion, but a Bug's Life is still a superior film.)**_


	3. Part III

**a Bug's Life** **© Disney/Pixar**

 **Ant-Man © Marvel**

* * *

In Flik's Workshop, the chief inventor of the Ant Colony was hard at work  
performing some repairs to his Grain Harvesters that needed some maintenance.

The worker ant glanced over at Henry every so often.

The human was in a more sour mood than usual. Tolva's threat had left the whole colony reeling,  
and unlike with Hopper's Gang, they couldn't just luck out like Flik did ten years ago.

Tolva was ten times more dangerous that Hopper was,  
and when she returned by Spring's end..she will bring an _ARMY_ , not a Gang.

Everyone felt it.. _WAR_ was approaching.

..and, all because a single Locus hated humans, and wanted ONE dead.

"I should leave." said Henry, finally.

"Oh, you're not bothering me." said Flik, not understanding what Henry meant.

"No, I mean I should **LEAVE**." repeated Henry. "Tolva is going to kill every ant here just to get to me.  
I am putting all of your in danger by just staying here, so I should just leave."

Flik was about to say something.. _BUT_ , someone else did. "You're not going anywhere, Henry."

Henry and Flik looked, and saw Dot enter the workshop and approach Henry.

"It doesn't matter that you aren't an Ant..You are part of this colony now." continued Dot,  
who took Henry's hands, and held them. "and, we don't sacrifice one of our own."

"Well, I'd rather not have the deaths of hundreds on my hands." said Henry, turning away.  
"You can word this however you want..but, I am bringing this on you all."

Dot just stared at Henry. She wasn't sure what to say to cheer him up.

" _hmmm.._ " Henry held his head as he started groaning.

"henry?, what-"

" _nghh.. **URRRRK!**_ " Henry suddenly collapsed, gripping his chest in pain.

" ** _HENRY!_** " Dot shrieked as she dropped down to the fallen human.

"Goodness!" Flik rushed over, and both him and Dot helped Henry back up.

Henry groaned, gasping for air as Flik and Dot helped him onto a mushroom chair.  
Dot was fidgeting, worried to death for Henry. he looked like he was suffocating.

"okay..You alright?" began Flik. "just.. _BREATHE_ , and clear your mind."

Flik obviously thought Henry was simply stressed, and had a panic attack.  
DOT, however, had socialized with Henry enough to know that this happened before.

Numerous times, in fact. It wasn't because of stress.

"Henry, what's wrong with you?" asked Dot. "This is the Sixth time this has happened!"

Henry struggled to look at the Ants who had become his closest friends.  
Finally, the human relented, and swiped something on his glove.

He showed them what looked like a meter with lights indicating the gauge.  
The meter was nearly blank, only showing orange and red lights.

Flik may not understand human technology too much..BUT, he wasn't an idiot.  
He could recognize a nearly depleted storage when he saw one.

"I'm running out of time.." spoke Henry. "As I already explained, it is Pym Particles  
that enabled me to shrink like a bug, _OR_ grow into a Giant."

"Yeah, and it gives you enhanced abilities." said Flik.

"That was just a bonus." said Henry. "It's true purpose was to keep my mass stable.  
Without them, my frail human body is vulnerable to the natural elements that only Bugs can withstand."

Henry slumped against a wall, breathing out. "the particles..act as a fuel for my suit. and, it's running low."

Dot covered her mouth, finally understanding what Henry was saying.  
Flik also understood, and looked at his partner with a serious expression. "what will happen once it's depleted."

"I'll **DIE**." said Henry. I'll either freeze to death due to my body being unable  
to generate enough heat. _OR,_ I'll suffocate due to lack of enough breathable oxygen."

Dot teared up, unable to handle this news. "Can't your suit protect you?, It's _LIKE_ an exoskeleton!" said Flik.

"It can only sustain me for so long.." replied Henry.  
"With it, I'll die slowly..Painfully. Without it, my death will be a fast one."

"What can we do to stop this?" asked Flik.

"I need to return to my normal size..for _MORE_ than five minutes." said Henry.

"crap." cursed Flik, who was still no closer to fixing that part of Henry's device. "What else?"

"Harvest more Pym Particles..But, we don't have the tools to do that."

"Flik can make some!" said Dot, getting hysterical. "Flik can do _ANYTHING!_ , Right Flik!?"

"uhh.." Flik stuttered, having no idea where to even begin.  
Harvesting grain was one thing. but, this was _WAY_ over his head.

"We can do it." said Dot, trying to convince herself. "We're **ANTS** , Harvesting is what we do!"  
Dot looked at Henry. "you're..g-going to be Okay, Henry. I promise. We won't let you die..You'll be alright."

Henry didn't look convinced. BUT, he smiled at her never-the-less.  
Dot did her best to smiled..but, wanted to cry instead.

She finally leaned down, and gave Henry a tender kiss on his cheek.  
Henry blushed..as did she. the Ant then stepped away..and, flew off.

She didn't wish for her favorite males to see her cry.

Flik turned back to Henry. "Do you need anything?"

Henry looked straight up at the inventor. " _FOOD_. I'm really hungry."

 *******  
**  
Queen Atta was sitting on the throne in the Council Chamber, an annoyed expression on her face  
as she listened to the members of the council argue amongst themselves.

Tolva's threat earlier today had left the whole colony on edge.  
This wasn't a simple matter of bigotry that could be brushed aside.

And, Tolva was **NOT** like Hopper. so, her threat was very real, and couldn't be ignored.

"We can't fight Locusts!" exclaimed Cornelius, the oldest Ant in the colony.

"We defeated Hopper, didn't we?!" argued Thorny.

" ** _NO!_** , a _BIRD_ ate him!, We didn't do _SQUAT!_ " retorted Cornelius.

"Henry is _HUMAN_ , I am sure he can defend himself." said Mr. Soil.

"Not according to my medical reports!" snapped Dr. Flora.  
"His health keeps declining, and I don't know why. The Locusts will rip him apart!"

"I understand, BUT we have to put the well being of our own kind first." argue Mr. Soil.

" _YEAH!_ " agreed Cornelius.

" **ENOUGH!** " snapped Atta, her tone stern and aggressive.

Everyone became silent as they looked to their queen. "You are all arguing in circles.  
If you wish for a decision to be made, then make your statements in an orderly manner."

Mr. Soil was the first to speak. "Your highness. We must think about what is best for the Colony.

Now, I don't want to cast out Henry, either. But, we are measuring the well being of **ONE** human,  
against thousands of Ants. Tolva will return with an Army that we are not prepared to defend against."

"Noted. _Thorny?_ "

Mr. Thorny cleared his throat. "While I agree with Mr. Soil that we are not prepared.. _NOW_.  
Summer is still many months away, and we might be armed enough to fight off Tolva by then."

"We won't _HAVE_ to fight if we just give the human to them!" argued Cornelius.  
"Even if we are armed with all we need, we will still lose many Ants!"

"And, what about the Ants that were saved **_BECAUSE_** of Henry?!" retorted Thorny.  
"Need I remind this council that in the past few months since we found Henry,  
This colony has endured _THREE_ bird attacks, and _TWO_ severe storms.

In all cases we might've lost many of our own..had Henry not saved us."

"Which brings **MY** point." spoke Dr. Flora. "Henry is in very poor health.  
According to Flik, He can only use his "size changing" gadget to grow to his normal size for five minutes.

And, _EVERY_ time he does..his health gets worse, and worse.  
Exiling him from the Colony may just be a death sentence!"

Atta touched the bridge of her facial structure, deep in thought.  
She didn't know of these health problems that Henry apparently had.

She knew he sometimes felt cold, and had trouble breathing.  
But, she didn't think much of it, and left Dr. Flora to tend to him.

Was Henry's device _REALLY_ killing him?!

" _WELL_ , Your highness?!" spoke Cornelius. "What do is your final decision!?"

Atta eyed the old ant. "You know I can't pass my final judgement without a full vote from the council.

and, we are short ONE ant. The Princess."

It was then that Dot entered the chamber. Her eyes were red from crying,  
and looked even worse than when Aphie died when she was ten years old.

"DOT..you're late." said Atta.

Dot looked at her sister. "I'm sorry. I was checking up on Henry at Flik's workshop."

"How is he, dear?" asked Dr. Flora.

Dot froze. "He's..he's-" Dot then gripped her face as she began to cry.

"dot..What's wrong?" said Atta, who flew over to her younger sister.

"he's dying..Henry is _DYING!_ " exclaimed Dot, hysterical.

"Dying?!, from what!?" The Council listened in, wanting to hear every word of this.

"Henry's suit. the thing that made him small like us..It's some kind of Life Support." explained Dot.  
"It runs on a fuel that is difficult to harvest, and it is nearly depleted. Unless he gets big for good,  
or we harvest more particles for his suit..he's going to die."

* _I knew it._ * muttered Flora.

Atta frowned. "Dot..I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"We can't let him die!, Atta!" said Dot. "He needs us to save him."

Atta was about to respond..when her antennae picked up a faint, distant noise.  
It sounded like wings flapping. Many, MANY wings flapping.

Like Motors.

" ** _JIMINY H. CRICKET!_** " exclaimed Cornelius. "It's _TOLVA!_ , **_SHE'S RETURNED!_** "

"No, it can't be!" said Atta, in disbelief. "She gave us until _SUMMER!_ "

" ** _NEVER TRUST A FILTHY LOCUST!_** " exclaimed Cornelius, angrily.

Atta trembled, feeling like she was having a panic attack.  
She wasn't prepared to go to war with anyone (much less _TONIGHT!_ )

She had guards, but they were only Worker Ants who only knew how to "defend" the Colony.  
Sadly, the only Soldier Ants she had right now were merely young children  
(with her own son, Glint, being the eldest at Eight years of age.)

The buzzing became louder, rumbling the ground in it's wake.

 _THEN_..all fell silent as the grave.

Atta breathed harshly, feeling tension as she waited for an attack.

Then-

(( *** _KER-CRASH!_ ***))

a blunt object pieced through the ceiling, causing dirt and soil to rain down.  
Another did the same..and, then another. and, Another!

Atta looked up..they looked like black abdomens with golden-yellow stripes.

and..Stingers?

* _oh, no._ * gasped Atta.

In that moment, figured dropped down from the holes that were created.  
The Ants present looked on in horror at the numerous bugs that stood before them.

Bugs from their ancient past that only existed in stories told to their children.

 _WASPS._

The Wasps flew around the chamber, some even crawling along the ceiling.  
Atta held Dot close, both frozen in fear at the invaders that quickly filled the chamber.

Then, one last Wasp dropped down..and, all the other Wasps fell silent.  
Atta looked, and saw what seemed to be the only female Wasp in the group.

She had a look on her face that reminded her of Hopper..when _HE_ invaded this very chamber.  
And, like Hopper, she put her hands behind her back as she walked forward.

The other Wasps backed away with each step she took. _CLEARLY_ this Wasp was their leader.

The female Wasp grinned as she approached the Ants.  
Atta froze, unable to move as the Wasp stared into her very soul.

The Wasp stopped short, facing the Royal Ants, and the Council members.

She smirked..then, at least spoke: "Evening. Did we arrive _LATE_ to the Banquet?"

"who are you?" said Atta, trying to maintain her regal composure.

"Oh, yes. How rude of me.." began the Wasp. "Allow me to introduce myself: My name is _ZING_."

"Why are you here?" asked Atta.

"Who **CARES** why they are here!" snapped Cornelius. "They are **NOT** welcome, and should _LEAVE!_ "

"If anyone is going to leave this place, It is **YOU** , Dirt Muncher!" exclaimed a male Wasp.

Zing glared at the Wasp that spoke..making him cringe as he backed away.  
she then returned her attention to Atta, and smiled a fake friendly smile.

"What my underling _MEANS_ to say..is that this island **DOESN'T** belong to you ants." began Zing.  
"See, our ancestors lived within the great tree of this island _LONG_ before yours built this ant hill.  
It was only because of those infernal Grasshoppers that we lost that old war, and were driven from our home.

Zing then smiled. "BUT..now that Hopper is dead, and his gang disbanded.  
We have united, and returned..(darkly) to **TAKE BACK** what was stolen from us."

Atta swallowed hard, realizing how serious this was.  
First the Locusts threatened the Colony, now _WASPS_ are invading?!

How mush worse could this get?!

"p-perhaps we can come to a..compromise." stuttered Atta, trying to keep the situation from getting worse.

" ** _ABSURD!_** " yelled Cornelius. "This is _ANT_ Island, not " _Wasp Island_."  
Their kind was banished years ago, We don't have to-"

" ** _SILENCE_** , Cornelius!" snapped Atta.

"BUT-!"

"Yes, Cornelius.. _LISTEN_ to your Queen. and, _SHUT. YOUR. MANDIBLE._ " said Zing, scorn in her voice.

Atta turned back to the Wasp. "Zing..I am sorry for what our ancestors did to yours.  
If what you say is true, then you have as much right to live here as we do."

"We have **MORE** rights to this place than you do, _INVADER_." snapped Shreve.

Zing glared at the male Wasp yet again. "Shreve, so help me GOD,  
If you say one more word out of turn. I am going to _HURT_ you."

"sorry."

Zing turned back to Atta. "Now..where was I?, OH, YES..the matter of "Reclaiming **OUR** Island."

"Zing, please..we have a Springtime Truce."

"Your meager laws mean little to us, ANT." said Zing.

"Can't we live in peace with one another?" asked Atta, hoping to reach out to the Wasp.

Zing stroked her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Well..We were looking forward to having a War.  
BUT, I've always been up for making a bargain. _ESPECIALLY_ when I set the terms."

Zing then paced around. "We.. _MIGHT_ allow you Ants to remain on our island.  
But, ONLY if you recognize us as your superiors..AND, pay us tribute every season."

" ** _WHAT!?_** " exclaimed Dot, who finally spoke out. "There is **NO WAY** we are doing that again!"

" _DOT!_ " exclaimed Atta.

"I still remember what it was like before. Living in fear, _NEVER_ having enough food." continued Dot.  
"I don't care if this is your home, or not! We are **NOT** going to be slaves to _ANY_ bug anymore!"

Zing grinned. "Then..I guess it's **WAR**."

" ** _HEY!_** " shouted a voice.

Everyone looked to see two figures enter the Council Chamber.  
One was a male Worker Ant..and, the other was a Human in a black-and-red suit.

Zing didn't even flinch as she stared at the human. "I'm sorry, are you talking to _ME?_ "

Flik ran over to his wife, and embraced her.  
Dot just stared as Henry approached Zing, fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!, It's bad enough this colony has to worry about Locusts attacking them,  
Now a hoard of WASPS are infesting the tunnels!?, I have had just about _ENOUGH_ of this crap!"

* _Flik!, what's wrong with Henry?!_ * asked Atta. * _I've never seen him so..ANGRY._ *

* _I don't know. I think it has to do with his particle depletion._ * said Flik.  
* _we heard what sounded like an invasion, and he just..flipped out._ *

"Pretty tough talk..for a _HUMAN_." said Zing. "But, your angry words mean nothing to us.  
Even full grown humans tremble at the very sight of us."

Zing then lowered her abdomen, poking the tip between her legs.  
Henry stepped back, eyeing the black stinger as it jutted out.

"Still feeling _BRAVE_ , little human?" smirked Zing.

Zing got a response.

(( *** _POW!_ ***)) Henry swiftly threw a strong punch across the Wasp's face.

Unprepared for this, Zing was knocked flat on her back. The other Wasps all gasped, stunned to silence.

Zing looked up at Henry..who glared down at her. "no..I'm not brave. In fact, I am terrified.  
But, do you know what I did when I was stung by Wasps when I was a kid?

After I stopped crying..I got a can of _RAID_ , and "nuked" the whole Nest."

Zing only smirked at this.

"I don't know why you are here, harassing these ants that gave me a home.  
But, they are under **MY** protection. and, if you want to hurt them..you have to go through **_ME!_** "

Atta and Flik just stared, stunned at Henry's dedication and loyalty.  
the human was dying, yet was willing to lay his life down for them.

Even Cornelius and Mr. Soil (who were most vocal against Henry) felt awkward.  
Henry may've just been delirious..But, Dot felt proud of him, anyway.

Zing smiled as she stood back up. " **Buzz.** "

There was a low rumbling..followed a wall caving in.  
Henry turned, and saw a hug Wasp-like insect towering over him.

"Meet Buzz..he is a Hornet." began Zing, as Buzz grabbed Henry by his neck.  
"We found him about a year ago. He doesn't say much..but, _ACTIONS_ speak much louder than words."

Buzz then threw Henry across the chamber. the human then impacted a wall with a crash, denting the earth.

" ** _HENRY!_** " shrieked Dot.

a pair of Wasps then grabbed Henry, lifting him up by his arms.

"Handle him gently, now." commanded Zing. "Our leader will want to have a word with this one."

" ** _NO!_** " shouted Dot, who flew after Henry. But the Princess was intercepted by Buzz,  
who pounced upon the Ant like the predator that he was.

" ** _DOT!_** " shrieked Atta, terrified.

Dot groaned as the Hornet pinned her down. Her wings buzzed, but it was no use.  
Zing then smirked as she knelt down to look at the Ant.

"your dedication is noble..but, don't push your luck." Dot glared at the Wasp.  
"Unless you want war tomorrow, I suggest you stay put. You'll get him back.. _EVENTUALLY_."

Zing then fluttered her wings, and lifted up. She looked back to Atta, and smirked at her. "We'll pick this up later, **ANT**.  
But, mark my words: Things on this island are going to change. _HOW_ they change is up to you."

Zing then flew out from one of the many holes the Wasps made in the ceiling.  
The other Wasps followed her, with Buzz the Hornet being the last one.

Dot then stood up, staring out at the night sky above.

"Dot.. _DON'T_." pleaded Atta.

Dot didn't even look at her sister. She just took flight, and flew out after the Wasps.  
Once outside, Dot searched around for any trace of the Wasps. But, they appeared to had just disappeared out of thin air.

Dot panicked, unsure of what to do.

But, then she remembered..the Wasps mentioned they used to live in the great tree!  
she then looked up at the knothole at the highest point of the Tree.

( _the very same knothole where they kept the fake bird ten years ago_.)

Dot fluttered her wings, and flew up to the tree as fast as her wings could take her.  
She stopped just below the knothole, and slowly rose her head up to look inside.

Sure enough, there were dozens of Wasps all gather there.

..and, as Dot scanned around..she saw Henry. His body looked limp, and was being held up by his arms.

He was clearly disoriented. Probably wasn't even aware of where he was.

" _ **DOT!**_ " Dot looked to see her sister approach. "What are you-?!"

* _SHH!_ * shushed Dot. * _they're here..and, they've got Henry_.*

Atta silently flew over to her sister. Not wanting to get caught, she too peered into the Knothole.  
The two royal ants watched as Zing spoke to another Wasp.

"Keep the human here, but don't rough him up. **HE** will want him in one piece."

"Yes, Commander Zing." said a male Wasp.

Zing flew deeper into the Knothole, disappearing into the darkness.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." spoke one Wasp.  
"I mean, you know how he gets when we even mention this human."

"Well..This whole thing was Commander Zing's idea." said another Wasp.  
"So, if he doesn't like it..we can pin all the blame on her."

Atta and Dot were confused. they thought Zing was their leader.  
Who exactly was their true leader?, and why would he even care about Henry?

Perhaps he was just another bug who hated humans, Just like Tolva.

* _SIS!, we gotta do something!_ * spoke Dot.

* _Like what?!, we're outnumbered._ * spoke Atta. * _There is no way we can save Henry  
without getting into a fight. and, just the two of us isn't enough!_*

* _We can't just stay here, and do nothing!_ *

* _I know..I just_ -* Atta had little time to worry, as she and Dot saw Zing return.

"Bring the human to us." ordered Zing.

the two Wasps keeping Henry restrained dragged him over to Zing.  
By this point, Henry was regaining consciousness, and groaned in agony.

Dot fluttered her wings, ready to take action. but, Atta gripped her sister's wrist * _no..not yet_.* whispered Atta.

Dot growled as she stopped fluttering.

"Prepare yourself human.." began Zing. "and, **PRAY** for mercy from our glorious leader: The _YELLOWJACKET_."

Henry looked to see a figure approach from the shadows.  
He could make out something armored, that looked Black-and-Yellow.

He then widened his eyes upon seeing a humanoid figure with glowing yellow lens on it's helmet.  
The helmet retracted..revealing the face of a human male.

"d-Derek?!"

Atta and Dot froze, both staring at the _OTHER_ minuscule human that stood before Henry.

Derek then smirked as he looked down upon his prisoner.  
He finally spoke, his voice cold and chilling. "It's good to see you again.. **BROTHER**."

 **[End of Part 3]**

* * *

 _ **This didn't turn out QUITE the way I planned out..But, I am happy with it, regardless.**_

 _ **With this chapter, I adapt a fan theory regarding the history of Ant Island.**_  
 _ **That long before the first ants colonized on the, and built their Ant Hill..Wasps lived in the island's tree.**_

 _ **I imply the Ants and Wasps fought in a war for the island**_  
 _ **a war that the Wasps ONLY lost when Grasshoppers got involved.**_

 _ **(Hopper DID imply the food offerings in the film was payment for "protecting them" from something.)**_

 _ **So, in this chapter, I introduce the true villains of the story: Wasps (and, a Hornet) name, Zing.**_  
 _ **a female Wasp who I intend to be Dot's nemesis in the greater story.**_

 _ **I also set further stakes by revealing that without the Pym Particles that powers the Ant-Man Suit,**_  
 _ **Henry will not only lose his powers, BUT will slowly die due to teh very real issues that comes with being a minuscule human.**_

 _ **Henry is living on borrowed time, and will die unless his suit his refueled.**_

 _ **I also end this chapter on a cliffhanger. Revealing a character we all knew was coming,**_  
 _ **BUT also leaving you with a twist reveal that leave you all wanting more.**_

 _ **[NOTE: That line Henry made about getting stung by Wasps, and then spraying their nest**_  
 ** _is a reference to a personal experience of mine when I was a kid.]_  
**


	4. Part IV

**_a Bug's Life_** _**© Disney/Pixar**_

 _ **Ant-Man** **© Marvel**_

* * *

"Prepare yourself human.." began Zing. "and, **PRAY** for mercy from our glorious leader: The _YELLOWJACKET_."

Henry looked to see a figure approach from the shadows.  
He could make out something armored, that looked Black-and-Yellow.

He then widened his eyes upon seeing a humanoid figure with glowing yellow lens on it's helmet.  
The helmet retracted..revealing the face of a human male.

"d-Derek?!"

Atta and Dot froze, both staring at the OTHER minuscule human that stood before Henry.

Derek then smirked as he looked down upon his prisoner.  
He finally spoke, his voice cold and chilling. "It's good to see you again.. **BROTHER**."

Both Atta and Dot froze, stunned to silence at that one word.

It was so much to take in all at once.

"you're..Alive?!" spoke Henry, finally. "but.. _HOW!_ , I thought-"

"My suit is alot sturdier than yours, Henry." said Derek, as he helped Henry up to his feet.  
"Frankly, I am more amazed that _YOU_ are still alive after..Well, you know."

Henry took a moment to look observe his surroundings. There were Wasps EVERYWHERE.  
Those not gathered around Derek, were clinging to the walls of the Great Tree's knothole.

"You..are working with these Wasps?" questioned Henry.

"No. **THEY** work for me." corrected Derek. "When I found them..they were _WEAK_.  
Divided amongst themselves, and killing each other for scraps.

They were _DESPERATE_ for a strong leader. and, I was naturally **Over** qualified."

Henry looked at his brother. "and..They just decided to follow you? Just like that?"

Derek clears his throat, glancing away. "well..no. MOST didn't listen to me at first,  
and only viewed me as their next meal for the day."

Derek then held up his hand, balling a fist as something mechanical emerged from his forearm.  
To Atta and Dot, it looked like a "stinger", only it glowed bright yellow.

( _It reminded them of the "Bug Zappers" that they heard about from other bugs._ )

"Most of those bugs are.. _not among us_." Derek then retracted his weapon.  
"In time, they accepted me as the superior one. Zing helps me to keep them in line."

Zing then walked up to Derek, and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
She smirked at Henry, reveling in Derek's gloating towards his 'weaker' sibling.

"Why are they here?" asked Henry.

"Why do you **THINK** , you filthy human!" snapped the Wasp named Shreve. "We are here to- ** _GYAAAAAHH!_** "

Shreve was quickly silenced yellow beam striking him in his thorax.  
As the Wasp slumped against a wall in pain, Derek retracted his blaster once again.

"Sorry about that. Now, what was that again?" asked Derek, as if mildly annoyed.

"he wants to know why we are here, milord." said Zing.

"Ah, yes! That is a fantastic story, Brother. Care to hear it?"  
Henry just crossed his arms as he eyed Derek. "Great!, allow me to explain.."

Derek put his arm around Henry's shoulder as if they were 'best buddies',  
and walked him over to the edge of the knothole overlooking the rest of the island.

(Atta and Dot lowered, so to not be discovered.)

"See this "Island", Henry? Glorious, is it not?!" began Derek.

"Y-Yes, it is beautiful." replied Henry.

"And, how long have your little "Ant Pals" been living here?"

"For Generations."

Derek grinned. "and, do you know what lived here _BEFORE_ the Ants first came here?"

Henry took a moment to think. BUT, the answer seemed obvious. "The Wasps?"

"Bingo." said Derek. "They even lived right here in this Knothole of this tree.  
But, the ancestors of Queen Atta's ant colony invaded the island one day.."

Atta grimaced, feeling slight guilt as Derek recited this forgotten history.

"..The Ants and Wasps waged a war that lasted from Spring, to mid-Autumn." continued Derek.  
"By that point, a third party got involved that aided the Ants in driving off the Wasps."

"The _GRASSHOPPERS_." said Zing, disdain in her voice.

"Is that why the Ants always gave food offerings to the Grasshoppers before?" inquired Henry.

"It apparently started as a "Tribute" by the Ants." explained Derek.  
"But, I guess..in time, that was all forgotten. and the Tribute Harvest turned into something else."

"When we learned of Hopper's death, and the disbanding of his gang.  
Our hearts were full of hope for the first time a many, many seasons." said Zing.

"Hopper may've been a tyrant.. _BUT_ , he did his job and kept bugs like us away from the island."

"No doubt to fill his own belly." added Derek.

"We have returned to reclaim what was stolen from us." said Zing.  
"The Ants can either pay **US** tribute as consolation for our suffering..or, _DIE_."

"That happened generations ago." argued Henry. "The Ants responsible are all dead by now.  
You can't hold every Ant alive now accountable for what their ancestors did!"

Derek chuckled. "Same old, Henry. Always avoiding conflict..and, hesitant to take any action."

Henry glared at his brother, then approached him with stern eyes.

" _let it go, derek..what happened back then wasn't my fault_."

Derek glared at Henry, fire suddenly burning in his eyes.  
Suddenly, he threw a strong punched across Henry's jaw, knowing him down.

Before Henry could react, Derek pinned him down. glaring right at him.

"never.. **EVER**. mention what happened that day." growled Derek, venom in his voice.

Henry let out a harsh gasp, followed by a pained groan and heavy breathing.  
Derek actually stepped back, caught off guard at Henry's sudden behavior.

"That human is weaker than I thought." said Shreve (who had recovered.)  
"Just one blow, and he went down like a fricken Gnat."

"I didn't do this, you _IDIOT!_ " snapped Derek, who checked Henry's wrist gauntlet.

Pressing a button, a lit gauge displayed before him.

One a single **RED** light flickered.

"oh, dear..only 2% of Pym Particles is left." mused Derek. "you don't have very much time left, do you brother?"

Henry couldn't respond. His lungs felt like they were on fire.  
he couldn't breathe, and his body shivered violently. his jolts tensing up.

Dot watched in horror as Henry struggled to stay alive.  
But, she knew full well that it was a battle he couldn't win.

She didn't want to watch him die..but, she couldn't pull her gaze away.  
Dot just stared as Henry continued to suffer before his own brother.

"You feel it don't you?" continued Derek. "your body fighting to survive.  
But, alas..you are too small. Humans like us were never meant to be this tiny."

Dot grinded her teeth in anger. He was actually _GLOATING_ as his brother lay dying!  
She never hated anyone before in her life. But, now..she hated Derek with a passion.

How can anyone be this cruel?!

"You're lungs feel like they are going to explode due to lack of breathable oxygen.." continued Henry.  
"And, your body is freezing against this air, since you are too small to generate enough heat.  
Why, you'd be dead right now if not for that suit of yours..Unfortunately."

"Oh, if only you had a fresh supply of Pym Particles..like _THIS RIGHT HERE!_ "

Derek then pulled out a canister of some kind..which contain a bright yellow liquid.  
Henry stared up at it, It was indeed his only salvation.

Ironically, his brother literally held his very life in his hands.

"so close..and, yet so very far." mocked Derek.

The other Wasps all snickered and cackled, Amused at the human's torment.

Atta stared, grimacing. She knew only Derek had the power to save Henry.  
She closed her eyes, and prayed a silent prayer to whatever god was listening.

Dot glared, feeling an itch in her wings. she was ready to just snatch that canister,  
take Henry, and fly as fast and far away as she could in order to save him.

But, such a strategy was risky. If she made the wrong move, they would all be dead.

Tragic as it was..only Derek could save Henry now.

"you know..I often imagined what it'd be like to watch you die." spoke Derek.  
"But, now that I am seeing it myself. I can't help but feel..Disappointed.  
This is nowhere near as satisfying as I thought it would."

Derek took a moment to toss the canister in the air, catching it before it hit the ground.

"It just feels too easy. letting you expire in such an undignified manner.  
Not to mention it feels like a CHEAT. a Coward's way of achieving triumph."

Derek clutched the glowing cylinder..then, looked down at Henry again.  
Henry's head fell to the side, his skin drenched in sweat.

Henry starred out..and saw Dot starring back.  
a tear formed in Dot's eyes, and ran down her face.

a tear also formed in Henry's eye. This wasn't how he wanted his life to end.

(( ***CHIK!, _HSSSSSS!_ ***))

Henry groaned as he felt a surge go through his body. He turned his head to look up,  
And, saw the Derek's hand gripping the canister as it emptied it's contents into his regulator.

the hidden tubes in Henry's suit glowed as fresh fuel ran through it.  
Henry gasped, finally inhaling some precious air into his lungs.

Dot let out a relieved sigh. Henry would live to see another day..for now.

" _make no mistake..I still want you dead_." growled Derek  
" _but, you deserve a better end than this_. **_I_** _deserve better_."

Zing smiled creepily as she watched this scene unfold. the Wasp mentally took note,  
imagining a proper way to end the Ant's Queen when the time came.

Derek stood up, still glaring at his downed brother as he struggled to breathe.

"If you ask me, it is unwise to allow that human live." said Shreve.  
"We should kill him now!, and send a message to those rock licking ants."

"oh, no..that isn't unwise Shreve." Derek then grabbed the Wasp by his neck,  
and slowly choked him in his grasp. "Now, _QUESTIONING_ my decisions while I am in earshot.. **THAT** is Unwise."

Derek then plunged Shreve's face into the floor. "Talk back to me _ONE. MORE. TIME._  
and, I am going to toss you into the nearest Bug Zapper on our way back home. Is that _CLEAR?!_ "

Shreve looked up at Derek. "ye-yes, milord. forgive my insolence."

Derek scoffed, finding it difficult to remember he's let Shreve live this long.

"What are your orders, Lord Derek?" said Zing. "The ants will be upon us soon."

"We will return to our lair." said Derek. "You did what we came here to do,  
and, I myself enjoyed this "happy reunion."

"And, what shall we do about _HIM?_ " inquired Zing, pointing to Henry.

"Oh, he'll be fine. It will take a full hour for his suit to be fully charged.  
and, his pet ants will find him eventually."

"As you command, my liege." said Zing, bowing briefly.  
The Wasp then faced the other Wasps. "You heard Lord Yellowjacket!, **_RISE UP, AND TAKE FLIGHT!_** "

The Wasps all flapped their wings rapidly, making loud motor sounds.

As the Swarm flew out of the Knothole, and out into the horizon,  
Derek knelt down to Henry one last time, and glared at his brother.

He then leaned closer, his mouth inches from Henry's ear.

"stay out of my way, brother..and, I MIGHT share more of my particles with you."

Derek finally rose up. Zing bowed to him as she awaited his next move.  
Derek's helmet closed over his face (giving him the appearance of a Bug himself)

a pair of artificial wings then popped out of the back of his suit,  
and flapped with the similar speed, and foreboding sound as the Wasps.

As the human lifted up into the air, Zing also hovered up with him.  
She smiled as she looked at him, then both took flight together.

Leaving Ant Island behind.

Dot quickly flew over to Henry was the Wasps were all gone.

"Henry!, _**HENRY, SPEAK TO ME!**_ " exclaimed Dot, hysterically.

Atta joined her sister, and dropped down to check on Henry.  
She mentally cursed herself for never bothering to learn of human anatomy.

She had no idea at how to check Henry's vitals.

"Let's get him to Doctor Flora. She'll know what to do."

Both Atta and Dot lifted Henry up to carry him.  
Dot grasped Henry's shoulders, while Atta carried his legs.

The two carefully flew Henry down from the tree, and back to the Anthill.

 *********

Dot sat on a leafy chair beside Henry as he lay in a flower bed.  
Dr. Flora was scribbling some notes as she checked Henry's vitals periodically.

Assisting Dr. Flora was Flik, given Henry's health was linked to the device that Flik had been studying.

Queen Atta soon entered the room. "How is he, Doctor Flora?" asked Atta.

"Better than he was." said Dr. Flora. "His body is slowly healing.  
Looks like he really did need more of those " _particle_ " things."

Atta smiled weakly. It was good that Henry was going to live.  
 _BUT_ , salvation only came due to sheer luck. And, sooner or later..Henry would need another miracle.

Atta then looked to Flik. Her husband. "Flik."

Flik looked at Atta. "Yes, Atta?"

"How close do you think you will be to harvesting more particles for Henry?"

Flik sighed sadly. "I don't know where to even start. These Particles are like.. _Magic_.  
There is so much I am still learning about them. and, I am afraid..this is beyond my abilities."

Atta approached Flik..put her arms around him, and then kissed him.

"You can do it, Flik. You've done things in the past that I've never thought possible.  
I know I never believed in you before. But, I will **NEVER** stop believing in you for as long as I live."

Flik blushed at this. "I know you can do it, Flik. You can do anything when you put your mind to it."

Flik looked at his wife. He was still unsure..but, he smiled anyway. "I will try."

Henry slowly opened his eyes. He felt lightheaded, and drowsy.

" _henry_.." spoke Dot, touching the human's face gently.

"Welcome back, Henry.." spoke Atta, her voice shaky "we..almost lost you back there."

Henry took a moment to recall prior events.

He remembered The Wasps, his brother..and, looking into Dot's eyes before the world went black.

Henry then laid back, letting out a sharp sigh. Atta bit her bottom mandible..then, spoke softly.

"henry..we know about Derek." spoke Atta. "Now, I know your private life isn't our business.  
But, since the Wasps have declared war upon us..and, your ( _ahem_ ) Brother is leading them-"

"He is **NOT** Henry's brother." said Dot, venom in her voice. "a real brother would never do this to their sibling.  
Henry is nice, and Good! That Derek person..he is a _MONSTER_."

"don't judge him too harshly." said Henry. "He is only like that because of ME."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Atta. "I will understand if you don't want to."

There was a long moment of silence..Then, Henry finally spoke again.

" _January 27th, 1962_. That was the date when a human scientist named Doctor Hank Pym  
discovered particles that could manipulate mass on the subatomic scale. he dubbed them " _Pym Particles_."

Both Atta and Flik sat down. "go on."

"The Particles were revolutionary." continued Henry. "Dr. Pym used them for scientific research.  
BUT, when others wanted to weaponize them..he created a suit that could harness it's power  
to prevent the particles from being misused."

On _August 15th, 1982_..he became too old, and took up apprentices.  
One of them was my father. His name was Paxton, but he went by the codename: The _Spider-Man_."

Flik chuckled at this, imagining a human like Henry that could spin webs like Rosie.  
(and, the more he thought about it. That _DID_ sound like a hero.)

"and..who was your mother?" asked Atta.

Henry sighed. "Kara. Her codename was " _Bumblebee_."  
She became my dad's partner one day, and assisted him on missions."

Henry then frowned. "I..never knew my father. He went on a solo mission one day, and never returned.  
Mom kept going on missions, and when we became old enough, me and my brother joined her."

"As The _Ant-Man_ and _Yellowjacket_." said Atta, understanding Henry's story.

"yes. I called myself Ant-Man out of respect for my father's name." said Henry.

"Why didn't you just become another Spider-Man?" asked Flik.

"Because as a kid, I thought Ants were cuter, and Spiders were scary."

"Well, I can't fault you there." said Atta.

"Just don't tell Rosie that I said that." said Henry.

Dot looked at Henry. "Why does your brother hate you?"

Henry sighed. "We were on a mission. a nuclear missile was fired at Manhattan Island.  
My brother fell behind, leaving just me and mother as the last line of defense.

The casing was thick, no way into it's inner workings without going subatomic.  
I remember feeling scared, unsure what to do. but, my mother..she didn't even hesitate.

She disabled the safety on her regulator..and, went subatomic."

Henry shed a tear. "that..was the last time I ever saw her.

And, to this day my brother blames me for her apparent death.  
Saying that if had more courage to act, she would still be here.

..sometimes I wonder if he was right."

Atta looked at Henry. "Your mother did what any mother would do.  
She put your safety above her own, and protected while saving hundreds of lives.

Had it been _ME_ in her place, and one of my sons was in yours..I'd have done the exact same thing."

"It doesn't change how I feel. I spend every waking day regretting my inaction." said Henry.

"It wasn't your fault, Henry." said Dot. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Dot's right, Henry." said Flik. "Sometimes bad things happen for no reason.  
We try to make sense out of it by blaming it on something, or someone.

But, sometimes..bad things just _HAPPEN_."

"The point is, even **IF** you sacrificed yourself..It would've killed your mother, anyway." said Atta.  
"I would rather die than suffer losing either of my children."

Henry breathed out sharply. "what am I going to do?" muttered Henry.  
"First Tolva, and her Locusts. Now, my own brother and those Wasps!

You gave sanctuary when you could've just cast me out,  
And, now it seems I am bringing nothing but Death, and Destruction upon you all."

"Tolva is indeed a problem.." said Atta. "BUT, we would have to contend with the Wasps  
 _REGARDLESS_ on whether you were here, or not, Henry. Don't pin all the blame on yourself."

"But, what are we-"

"I don't know. but..we'll think of something." Said Atta.  
"But, we are **NOT** going to exile you. Human, or not. YOU are part of this colony.  
and, the Colony either _STANDS_ together..or, _Dies_ together."

Henry cringed, not wanting it to go that far.  
Dot seemed to sense his anxiety..and, pulled him into an embrace.

Henry widened his eyes, surprised at Dot's sudden display of affection.  
but..he soon relaxed. Giving in, he put his arms around the lavender ant.

Atta watched this..and smiled. "let's go, Flik. we should give them some privacy."

"oh. oh-okay." as the two Ants left, they stopped just outside the door.

" _Flik_..are you sure that we can't harvest any particles in the near future?"

"I wish we could, but I would need a whole season worth of study to even get started."

Atta breathed out. "we have no idea how long Henry can last until then.  
I'm not an idiot. I know Dot loves him, and it will destroy her if anything happens to him."

"yeah, I know." said Flik.

"I am afraid there is only one other option left for us." began Atta.

"What?" asked Flik.

Atta inhaled deeply. "we will have to find wherever the Wasps are hiding.

..and, **STEAL** the particles that Derek has for himself."

Flik grew pale at this. "Atta. Think about this for a moment.  
If we do this..then, War with the Wasps will be unavoidable."

"It already _IS_ , Flik." said Atta. "If we can't harvest what we need,  
then, we will have to resort to scavenging. There is no other way."

Flik sighed, not liking this plan one bit. BUT, until he made better progress, it really was their only option.

"Okay, Atta. Whatever you decide, I will support you." said Flik.  
"But, as an Innovator..I will keep trying to find a better way."

Atta nodded. "I know you will, Flik."

As Flik began to leave, Atta looked at him. "f-Flik!, wait.."

Flik glanced back to Atta. "Hm?"

"There is..something I need to..t-tell you." stuttered Atta, nervous.

"What is it?"

Atta paused, hesitating. "umm..well, I-, I'm..p-p-"

Flik stared at Atta, puzzled. Atta tensed up. "I'm..p- _PROUD_. of you."

Flik smiled. "Thanks." as Flik left, Atta smacked her face. "i am such an idiot."

 **[End of Part 4]**

* * *

 _ **Before I discuss anything, I should address the most controversal topic here.**_

 _ **From the Get-Go, this was an AU story (obviously, due to my inclusion of Marvel elements)**_  
 _ **but, ever the creative writer, this is not a Copy-and-Paste crossover.**_

 _ **So, in short. "Henry" is NOT Dr. Hank Pym (whose true name of "Henry" is overlooked.)**_  
 _ **His brother is indeed Yellowjacket (who is not Darren Cross, nor even Hank Pym himself.)**_

 _ **And, I wrote in Henry's father as a different version of Spider-Man (not Peter Parker)**_  
 _ **and, his mother being a Wasp-like character who is based on Bumblebee from Teen Titans**_

 _ **(But, let's be real. Bumblebee is just DC's version of Wasp.)**_

 _ **All that being said, I wrote in more FlikxAtta scenes in this chapter,**_  
 _ **as I felt they weren't given their due, and that the two weren't socializing enough.**_

 _ **(I won't say what Atta was really trying to tell Flik at the end.  
You are all smart readers, you can put the pieces together.)**_

 _ **As for Derek, and the Wasps.**_

 _ **I should state that I am basing Shreve's character on both Molt, and Starscream from Transformers.**_  
 _ **The character exists to be someone's punching bag, and adds humor to an otherwise sinister group.**_

 _ **And, yes. I did change certain aspects of Yellowjacket's suit from how he is portrayed**_  
 _ **in both the MCU film, and the animated webseries based on the movie.**_

 _ **I wanted Derek to retain the "bug theme", and pretty much be an evil, male version of The Wasp character.**_  
 _ **So, I gave him artificial wings instead of boosters, and retractable "stinger" blasters**_

 _ **The point is that you buy that this human passed himself off as "a Wasp",**_  
 _ **and quite easily proved himself worthy of being their leader.**_


	5. Part V

**_a Bug's Life_** _**© Disney/Pixar**_

 _ **Ant-Man** **© Marvel**_

* * *

Princess Dot slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the medical chamber.  
It appeared she had fallen asleep in her chair watching over Henry.

Though, the sunflower bed where Henry had rested was now empty.

As Dot rose up, she found a leaf blanket draped around her.  
(Someone must've tucked her in after she drifted off to sleep.)

Dot stood up, and walked quickly out the door. As she left, she bumped into a familiar face. "Teeny?"

"Dot, Hi." spoke the female ant. "I heard about what happened to Henry..I'm sorry."

"yeah..I know. Have you seen him around?"

"I think he went outside to take a walk in the Clover Forest." replied Teeny.  
"he looked pretty distant..Barely even said "hello."

Dot frowned. "Henry blames himself for alot of bad things..maybe TOO much."

Teeny gave a sly smile. "you like him, don't you?"

"Of course I like him, Teeny. He's a likable guy."

"No, I mean you _REALLY_ like him. like how Queen Atta likes Flik."

Dot's lavender face turned dark purple as she blushed deeply. "I, uhh.."

"Come on, Dot..You can be honest with me. " _Blueberry's Forever_ ", Remember?"

Dot smiled weakly at her old " _pupaehood_ " friend. "yes..Yes, I do have feelings for Henry.  
I know I shouldn't. He is Human, and I'm..just an Ant. we're different."

"Manny and Gypsy are different. and, **THEY** made it work." said Teeny.

"They are still both bugs." said Dot. "and, being human..Henry is practically a _GOD_."

"and, you are a Princess." retorted Teeny. "Sounds like you two are a good enough match."

Dot looked at her friend. "Do you really think so?"

Teeny smiled. "It is obvious that you have strong feelings for him, Dot.  
and, though he doesn't show it himself, I am sure he cares about you, too.

But, if you waste your time doing nothing..You might just miss your chance."

Dot frowned. "there is a part of me that doesn't want him to leave.  
I mean, I know he misses being his normal size. and, I want him to be happy." Dot sighed.

"but, why can't he be happy with _ME?_ "

"He'll never know unless you tell him, Dot." said Teeny.  
Who knows?, maybe he _WANTS_ to stay with this colony, and just needs a reason to stay."

Dot looked at her friend. "You really think I should tell him how I feel?"

Teeny smiled. "Better to try, than spend the rest of your life wondering " _if only._ "

Dot smiled, then hugged her worker ant friend. "thank you, Teeny. you are a good friend."  
Teeny smiled as she hugged Dot back. "now, and always, your highness."

"don't call me that." said Dot, sarcasm in her voice.

Teeny grinned. "sorry."

Dot smiled, then began to run down the tunnel before finally flying off.

 *********

Deep in the Clover Forest, a minuscule human was sitting upon the leaf  
of one of the tree-like three leaf clovers.

He stared out, overlooking the distant Clover Hill that this forest was part of.  
So many things was on his mind. He needed to get way from the Anthill.

He needed time to himself to think.

But, amongst all the other things that plagued his mind, One was the most dominant.

And, it concerned a certain, freckle faced princess.

Henry couldn't get it out of his head, the way he found Dot when he woke up this morning.  
She was slumped back in her chair, having fallen asleep at his bedside.

She had actually refused to leave him, and sleep in her presumably more comfortable bed.

Henry then touched his cheek. It was where Dot had kissed him that one time.  
He also thought back to when the Ant embraced him just last night.

Why did close contact with the Royal Ant make him feel so..Awkward?  
Being around her made him feel weak in the knees. and, yet..also stronger than _TEN_ men.

Was this..what _LOVE_ felt like?

no. it couldn't be that. She was an ANT (a very Beautiful Ant, but an **ANT** all the same.)  
and, no matter how he felt about her, they were both literally world's apart.

He couldn't love her. He couldn't form attachments of any kind here.  
Not if he ever wanted to be restored to his normal size, and rejoin mankind.

but..he had _ALREADY_ formed attachments, hadn't he?

Flik had become like his best friend, and lab partner.  
Glint looked up to him as a Hero (and, even Alder liked building things with him.)

Henry had made many friends in the Ant Colony.  
and, Queen Atta made him feel like he was part of their community.

Which only made it harder for him, knowing one day he would have to leave it.  
The _LAST THING_ he wanted was to open his heart to someone like Dot.

Then, it really would be impossible for him to return home.

"henry?" spoke a female voice.

Henry peered down..only, for Dot to suddenly fly up in front of his face. " ** _GAH!_** "

"oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Henry breathed out sharply. feeling Fate had an odd sense of humor  
by having Dot herself appear _JUST_ as he was contemplating about his relationship with her.

"Are you okay?" asked Dot. "Teeny said I might find you around here."

Henry didn't know how to answer Dot. He dared not tell her what he was actually thinking about.

So, he decided to be Honest, but vague. "I just have alot of things on my mind."

Dot nodded, then landed and took a seat next to Henry. "thinking about your brother?"

"my brother, those Wasps, Tolva." began Henry. "It's like I am attracting all this chaos, and drawing it to everyone else!"

"It's not your fault, Henry." said Dot.

"It sure **FEELS** like it is!" argued Henry. "Tolva is bringing an army by summer _JUST_ to kill me,  
and to make matters worse, Wasps are invading LED by my own brother who hates me just as much."

Henry breathed out stressfully, staring down at the ground below.

"your ant colony..you all took me in, nursed me to health, and gave me a home." began Henry, softly.  
"you showed me a kindness that you had no reason to. and, all I wanted was to pay that kindness back."

Dot smiled warmly. "I wanted to protect you, protect this colony..  
but, lately I feel that my very presence is putting you all in danger."

Henry closed his eyes, and breathed out. "maybe..maybe I should just leave.  
Maybe if I do, I'll lead all this trouble away, and you will all be safe."

"stop it." spoke Dot.

"what?"

" **STOP** blaming yourself. _YOU_ didn't cause this..THEY did." said Dot. "Tolva _CHOSE_ to hate humans,  
and refused to see that one is good. And, the Wasps were going to attack the colony anyway.

with, or without your brother leading them."

"yeah, but-"

"and, your brother.. **HE** needs to let this go, and stop blaming you for his problems." said Dot.  
"Running away won't solve anything, Henry. and..I can't bear the thought of you dying because of us."

Dot touched Henry's hand, grasping it tightly. Henry looked at Dot..

..and, once again found himself locked in the hypnotic gaze of her big, ocean blue eyes.

Dot leaned forward, inching her face closer to Henry's.  
Henry remained frozen in place. his eyes still locked with hers.

and, as Dot closed her eyes and puckered her " _lips_ "

"i can't." said Henry, finally breaking away.

Dot stared at Henry. "what?"

"I can't do this. **WE**..can't do this."

Dot frowned, feeling heartbroken. "I see. I'm sorry, Henry. I was afraid you wouldn't like me that way. I'm not-"

"I wish it were that simple, Dot." said Henry. "Truth is..I **DO** have feelings for you."

Dot looked at Henry. "Then, why-"

"Because I don't belong in your world." said Henry. "It wasn't suppose to happen like this.  
I wasn't suppose to form attachments of any kind with all the ants here."

Henry frowned sadly. "and, if I let you into my heart..I'll never be able to leave."

Dot moved closer to Henry. and, with a look of concern, touched Henry's shoulder.  
Henry looked at Dot once again..and, she spoke to him softly.

" _Somehow I know we will find a way, To a brighter day in the sun._ " sung Dot.  
" _Somehow I know that you waited for me, Soon you'll see..I'm the one._ "

"Dot, _PLEASE_." protested Henry.

But, Dot would not relent. " _I won't give up on this feeling. And nothing could keep me away.._ "

Dot cupped Henry's head, forcing the human to look straight at her.

" _I still believe in destiny, That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. Because I still believe, Believe in love._"

a tear formed in Henry's eye. shutting them tight, he jerked away from Dot's grasp.  
the human then hopped from one clover leaf, to another. Trying to get run from Dot.

Trying to run from who he loved.

Dot looked at Henry with pity, then took flight and hovered over Henry.  
She knew he would never outrun her (and, deep down, Henry did to.)

She continued to try and reach out to him.

" _I know what's real cannot be denied, Although it may hide for a while.  
With just one touch love can conquer fears. Turning all your tears into smiles._"

Henry tried to block out Dot's words. He considered disabling his communication device..

..But, something prevented him from doing that.

Almost as if deep down he wanted to believe Dot, that somehow it really was as simple as she said.  
But, it couldn't be that simple. It was just wishful thinking, a Fantasy!

This wasn't some Fairy Tale where ' _singing a song makes **ALL** your dreams come true._'

Wasn't it?

" _It's such a wondrous feeling. I know that my heart can't be wrong._ " sung Dot.

" _Because I still believe in destiny, That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. Because I still believe, Believe in love._"

As Henry ran, he lost his footing and began to fall off a Clover.  
he gasped, but Dot caught him..and, began to fly him over the Clover Forest.

" _Love can make miracles, Change everything._ " sung Dot, looking into Henry's eyes.  
" _Lift you from the darkness, and make your heart sing Love is forever, When you fall. It's the greatest power of all._ "

Dot finally leaned foward, and planted her mandibles against Henry's lips.  
Henry's eyes shot open, a warm, indescribable feeling surging through his body.

He had never been kissed by a girl before..much less a _HUMAN_ girl.  
and, while Dot's "lips" were not soft, and fleshy like his own..

..In that moment, he felt something. a Tingling feeling..like lightning.

Was this.. _LOVE?_

Henry closed his eyes as he surrendered. he embraced Dot, who twirled in the air as she deepened their kiss.

Dot eventually landed on the big rock that overlooked the river.  
as she sat Henry down, the two faced each other. their eyes locked.

" _I still believe in destiny, That you and I were meant to be._ " sung Dot, softly.  
" _I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. Because I still believe, Believe in love._ "

" _Yes, I now believe._ " sung Henry. " _Believe in love._ "

Henry then cupped Dot's face in his hand..and, at last, kissed his princess softly.  
Dot wrapped her arms around her new mate, savoring the warm feeling that he made her feel.

It did feel weird. feeling Henry's soft flesh brush against her mandibles.  
But, it was the kind of weird that Dot enjoyed (and, the kind only _SHE_ was privileged to.)

Once the two finally parted, Dot smile. giving Henry a loving expression.

"does this mean you're going to stay?" asked Dot.

Henry smiled at his new girlfriend. "it would kill me to leave you otherwise."

Dot breathed out, then snuggled up against Henry's chest.  
Henry responded, and wrapped his arms around Dot. holding her close.

"say it. i want to hear it." said Dot, softly.

"I love you." said Henry, meaning every word.

Dot smiled, feeling content. "I love you, too."

 *********

Far from Ant Island, at an old trailer in the middle of the countryside.  
There existed a whole Bug City made if discarded trash underneath the Trailer

and, high above the city..there existed a large hive plastered to the undercarriage of the Trailer.

a **WASP'S** Hive.

a Trio of Wasps flew over the bustling city, and into the main entrance of the paper-like nest.  
Two were just nameless drones, who were being led by Shreve, a Soldier Wasp who earned his name.

"Alright, take your load to the food storage sector." commanded Shreve.

The drones took some bags they were holding up to the ceiling of the Hive.

..Which was just a hole that led _INSIDE_ the trailer  
(namely underneath the floor, where the Hive had been expanded into.)

As the Drones took their luggage to where all their food was kept,  
Shreve quickly joined them, and smirked. "good..NOW, dump it."

The Drones emptied the contents of their sacks..which wasn't just food,  
but fully intact HUMAN food that had somehow been shrunken down so Bugs could handle them.

Shreve grinned, then squeezed a metal shurikens with a BLUE discs at their center.  
the Wasp tossed one, enlarging Cheeseburger to full size.

It was enough to feed the Hive for _MONTHS_.

But, Shreve wasn't done, and tossed another disc at a Turkey Leg.

..and, a stick of Butter.

..and, a bag of Twizzers.

..AND, a small bottle of Coca-Cola.

Needless to say, it was a bit MORE than the hive needed. considering their storage had large quantities already.

" _Yeeeesss_.. **Excellent!** , this was a successful harvest-"

" ** _SHREVE!_** " called out a voice.

Shreve looked, and saw a familiar female Wasp at the porthole. " _ZING?!_ , I..thought you were busy."

Zing scowled at Shreve, then flew up to him. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"What does it look like?!, I'm harvesting food for the Hive!"

"The Hive has _MORE_ than enough food in storage..and, Winter is is no where near upon us." began Zing.  
"If you want more food, then go steal it from those Ants, **_OR_** actually Hunt, and **_KILL_** something for a change.

This is nothing but a waste of precious Enlarging particles.  
They are DIFFICULT for Lord Yellowjacket to harvest, and he will be _FURIOUS_ when he finds out-"

"Oh, quit being so uptight!" said Shreve, brushing her off. "What the _HUMAN_ doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Zing smirked at Shreve. "I think you mean: "Won't hurt **YOU.** "

"Only if _SOMEBUG_ keeps her mandible shut."

Before Zing could answer, a pair of nameless Soldier Wasps entered the storage room.

"Commander Shreve." spoke a Soldier.

"Yes, Soldier 0624. What is it?!" said Shreve, annoyed.

"Lord Yellowjacket requests your presence in his chambers."

"Tell his lordship I'll be there so-"

"NOW." said the other soldier, more sternly.

Zing just crossed her arms, and smirked. "Well, looks like I didn't have to do anything _THIS TIME._ "

Shreve swallowed hard, feeling dread. "it's..p-probably nothing."

"oh, yes, Shreve. I am _SURE_ his lordship just wants to "chat." mocked Zing.

Shreve grimaced as he flew off. Zing grinned as she followed him.

This was something she didn't want to miss.

 *********

In a Chamber of the Wasp Nest, Derek stared out open strips that served as "windows" looking out at the Bug City.

In a weird way, it felt just like a Penthouse Suite in New York City.  
With him on top, looking down at all the meaningless "insects" that skittered about.

It was almost remarkable how similar Bugs were to Humans.  
though minuscule, Derek couldn't help but feel at home here.

At times he forgot he even was small.

((* _TAP!, TAP!_ *)) Derek glanced over at the lone Wasp that stood at the doorway.

"you, uhh..ss-summoned me, Milord?" began Shreve, nervously.

"Yes. Come in, Shreve. _HAVE A SEAT._ " said Derek, his voice a blend of calmness and aggravation.

This only made Shreve more nervous. Derek had two predictable moods: Amusement, and Rage.  
It was when he was Neutral that Shreve worried the most.

Derek was unpredictable when his mood was unreadable.

As Shreve took a seat, Derek grabbed a liquid bead of Whiskey, and took a sip.

"I trust the troops are doing well today.." spoke Derek.

"Oh, ye-YES!, Very much, sir." stuttered Shreve.  
"Your leadership has gotten us through the most difficult of hardships."

"right.." said Derek, placing his drink down. "My leadership.. ** _AND,_** my Shrinking Technology.  
One that will grant you all the power to take the whole world..and, not just a small portion of it."

"Oh, YES, of course.." _The Plan._ " said Shreve, agreeing with Derek.

( _Best to stay on his good side._ )

"Too bad " _The Plan_ " is being waylaid due to minimum quantities  
of the positively charged Pym Particles that enables Enlargement." continued Derek.

"Reduction ALONE won't be enough."

Shreve grew nervous, feeling this conversation was going in a 'dangerous' direction.

"I have absolute confidence in you, my lord." said Shreve.

Derek turned, eyeing the Wasp. "Sadly, not everyone shares your " _faith_ ", Shreve."

Derek slowly approached Shreve. "Particularly when I produce less growing particles than shrinking..

..and, the ones that I _HAVE_ harvested go missing from the inventory."

Shreve leaned back as Derek leaned forward, glaring at him. "m-my lord. _PLEASE_..allow me t-to explain."

"Explain **_WHAT?_** , that you've been pilfering my particle stockpiles behind my back,  
 _JUST_ so that you could use it to steal more food for _YOURSELF?!_ " began Derek, aggressively.

"There are **BETTER** uses for those particles, Shreve. and you **WASTE** it on trivial needs!"

Shreve trembled, knowing he was in serious trouble.  
"f-forgive me, oh Mighty Yellowjacket, sir." pleaded Shreve, as he fell to his knees.

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you _RIGHT NOW._ " said Derek,  
as he mildly scratched Shreve's chin with his claw-like index finger.

"buh-because..I am the brother of Zing, your _FAVORITE_ and most loyal servant?" said Shreve, desperately.

Derek paused. "true. _STILL_ , that will only save you for so long."  
As Derek turned, and walked away he continued to speak.

"Return what remains of the particle discs that you took. now, **BEGONE**."

"ye-Yes, milord. As you c-command." stuttered Shreve, as he scrambled to leave.

Once Shreve was gone, Derek slumped in a chair made out of a thumbtack.  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling stressed and aggravated.

"I warned him not cross you." spoke Zing, as she entered the chamber.  
"I am amazed that you allowed him to leave with his exoskeleton intact."

Derek glanced over at the female Wasp..who stood behind him. "Frankly, so am I."

Zing grinned, then flexed out her claw-like hands.  
She then placed them both on Derek's shoulders, and massaged him.

Even while wearing his armor-like suit, Zing's sharp fingers felt good.  
Derek lean back, making a content sound as Zing relieved the tension in his muscles.

"feel better?" asked Zing.

"a little." replied Derek.

Zing leaned closer, her face looming near Derek's head. "I bet I know how to make you feel even better."

Zing then walked around Derek. He watched as the Wasp fluttered her eyes,  
and began to stroke at her own wings in a sultry manner.

Derek grinned as he watched Zing's performance. "do the thing that I like." said Derek.

Zing smirked, then turned around..and, rapidly shook her abdomen at the human.  
she then gave herself a swift smack, and shook her rear once more.

"nice." said Derek.

Zing then approached Derek, and sat in his lap.  
she cupped his face..and, made a low moan as she gave him a passionate kiss.

The two then opened their mouths, and began to "tongue wrestle"  
As the two broke their kiss, Zing took long to withdraw her foot long tongue.

Derek smiled lustfully. "you're insatiable."

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Zing.

"no." replied Derek.

Zing grinned wide, then lustfully kissed Derek once again.  
as she did, she blindly reached over Derek's chest..and, slowly unzipped his suit.

Great many sounds were heard from Derek's Chamber that night.

..And, They didn't cease until over an Hour had passed.

 **[End of Part 5]**

* * *

 _ **I call this the "Romance Chapter", as it focuses primarily on Henry and Dot falling in love,**_  
 _ **AND Derek and Zing ALREADY being in love (and, expressing it differently than the 'good' characters do.)**_

 _ **The most obvious thing to point out was the song that I chose for this chapter.**_

 _ **Because remember. Hayden Panetteiere, who sung the song "I Still Believe",**_  
 _ **ALSO voiced Princess Dot when she was only eight years old 20 years ago.**_

 _ **(So, this was too perfect to pass up.)**_

 _ **Also, the character named 'Teeny' isn't an OC. She is a canon character**_  
 _ **who was only name din the Bug's Life book series as the ONLY named Blueberry Scout besides Dot.**_

 _ **As such, I wrote Teeny as a Worker Ant who is Dot's best friend from her childhood,**_  
 _ **and served as a motivational voice of reason for Dot in this chapter.**_

 _ **I decided on The Wasps living in the Bug City based on how true Wasps behave in nature,**_  
 _ **in that Wasps constantly clash with humans as they feed on OUR food when not hunting other bugs.**_

 _ **(So, the Wasp Hive WOULD live in the one location where human presence is confirmed.)**_

 _ **I also reveal the advantage that the Pym Particles can do for Bugs,**_  
 _ **with the Wasps using the shrinking/enlarging tech to make gathering food easier**_

 _ **as well a simply what their endgame is, and why they accept a Human as their leader.**_


End file.
